Colección Kurotsuki Week and a Half
by ale-panda19
Summary: Colección de fics para la semana Kurotsuki en tumblr -previamente publicado en ao3: igbs4d-
1. Día 1

Primer día de la serie de prompts!  
Disculpen cualquier error que pudieran encontrar -/-  
Disfruten :D

* * *

 **Kurotsuki Week Día 1 Visiting**

Tocó el timbre de la puerta frente a él, esperando paciente a que algún miembro de la familia Tsukishima lo recibiera. Para ese entonces ya se sabía de memoria el tiempo que tardarían en atenderlo, asimismo la cantidad de rayas horizontales que tenía el diseño del tapete de "Bienvenido" sobre el que estaba parado.

Lo más probable es que la madre de Kei estuviese preparando la cena para esas horas, ella era la única aparte del rubio que estaba a esa hora en la casa. El señor Tsukishima solía llegar entre las ocho u ocho treinta, y Akiteru solo pasaba a visitar el hogar de su familia cada fin de semana de por medio, por lo que dudaba que ese día fuese le excepción.

En poco menos de dos minutos una mujer rubia que apenas le llegaba hasta los hombros abrió la puerta recibiéndolo con la más cálida de las sonrisas.

-¡Oh, Kuroo-kun! No sabía que vendrías, Kei no me mencionó nada. Ven, pasa.- saludó con la cortesía que la caracterizaba, invitándolo a adentrarse con un ademán.

-Con permiso.- el moreno hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de entrar, quitándose el calzado y poniéndose las zapatillas que, a pesar de ser de huéspedes, las sentía ya como si fuesen suyas.

-Lamento venir sin avisar señora. En realidad, quería sorprender a Kei.- explicó con cierta pena, mientras hacía un gesto hacia el ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué hermoso detalle! Seguro a Kei le gustarán.- comentó entusiasmada la fémina, mirando más que complacida al muchacho frente a ella. Estaba infinitamente agradecida porque el destino hubiese traído a la vida de su hijo menor alguien como Kuroo.

Kei nunca había sido un niño fácil, de pequeño era algo testarudo, y a medida que crecía su personalidad se volvía cada vez más retraída. Sin embargo ese chico le iba como anillo al dedo, hacía de Kei un muchacho feliz, y eso todos lo notaban.

-¿Está en su habitación? ¿Qué tal está?

-¡Oh, sí! Hace media hora fui a verlo y estaba durmiendo, puedes pasar a ver qué tal está por ti mismo. Dile que en menos de una hora la cena estará lista.- pidió, mientras gesticulaba que fuera inmediatamente a ver a su hijo.

-Gracias. Se lo diré.

El pelinegro subió por las escaleras que llevaban hacia el nivel superior, donde todas las habitaciones se encontraban. Segunda puerta a la izquierda. Desde que había comenzado su relación con el hijo menor de los Tsukishima, esa habitación había sido testigo de varios de los mejores momentos de su corta vida, y no podía no pensar en ellos cada vez que estaba a punto de entrar en ella, mientras veía los viejos _stickers_ de dinosaurios pegados a la altura de su cintura, que un Kei de no más de 7 años habría colocado allí, cuando apenas comenzaba a descubrir su fascinación hacía aquellas criaturas prehistóricas.

Sin llamar a la puerta, ni anunciar su llegada, el moreno se adentró a la habitación de su novio, viendo como este estaba recostado jugando con su móvil.

-Ma, te he dicho cientos de veces que toques antes d-… ¿Tetsu?- el rubio se frotó los ojos ante la aparición de su novio en parciales frente a él.

-¿Qué no deberías no usar el teléfono cariño? Estabas con fiebre ayer por la noche, deberías estar descansando.- comentó preocupado mientras se acercaba al más alto. Este rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

-Como sea, mamá.

El mayor se limitó a sonreír mientras le extendía el ramo lleno de coloridas flores. Kei estaba seguro que su novio no tenía idea de lo que ninguna de ellas significaba, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado pues él estaba en la misma situación.

-Son hermosas. Gracias.- elogió mientas acomodaba el arreglo sobre su mesa de noche y hacía espacio en su cama para que el más bajo tomase asiento.

-¿Qué tal has amanecido?

-Mejor que ayer, peor que mañana. Tenía un examen importante hoy, solo espero que no me hagan demasiados problemas para tomarlo la semana entrante.- explicó el menor con tono cansino. Kuroo solo asintió, depositando un suave beso sobre la frente del rubio. Olía a sudor, seguro por la fiebre de la noche anterior, pero poco le importaba, de igual modo seguía pareciéndole agradable.

Por más de que Kei hubiese insistido en que era una simple gripe con un poco de fiebre, Tetsurou había entrado en pánico. El más joven siempre lo había tachado de ser un novio sobre protector, pero no podía evitarlo. Se había criado con Kenma, a quien siempre había cuidado como a un hermano menor. No podía esperar que a su novio lo tratara de forma distinta, por más de que este midiera varios centímetros más que él y tuviese la personalidad más arisca con la que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de tratar.

-¿Acaso no estabas con tus exámenes parciales? ¿No tendrías que estar estudiando en este momento? Sabes que tu beca no se mantendrá sola.

-Lo sé, mamá.- el menor lo miró con el ceño fruncido, solo se estaba preocupando. Sus exámenes eran mucho más importantes que la gripe de su novio.

-No te alarmes. Mañana no tengo ningún examen, y el siguiente será el viernes. Tengo tiempo de sobra para estudiar y cuidar de mi hermoso Tsukki.

-Cursi.- acusó inexpresivo el más alto mientras alejaba de un manotazo la cara del moreno quien intentaba besarlo.

-Qué frio Tsukki. Recorrí todo el camino de mi universidad hasta aquí y ¿no eres capaz de premiarme con un beso?- se quejó en tono infantil en un inútil intento para que el rubio lo compadeciera.

-Además que dejas tus estudios de lado para venir hasta aquí no pienso ser el responsable de que te enfermes.

-No seas ridículo. Soy un hombre fuerte, un simple virus no será capaz de tumbarme.- espetó con confianza mientas se hacía de especio en la cama del menor, acurrucándose a su lado cual gato mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de este. Esta vez Tsukishima no se rehusó al contacto, suspirando sonoramente en tanto con una mano recorría las suaves hebras del cabello del mayor. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de todas las veces que sus dedos habían entrado en contacto con ese nido de pájaros sobre la cabeza de Kuroo, aún se sorprendía de lo suave que era, y de lo bien que olía.

-Gracias por venir.- murmuró el más alto, mientras que con el brazo libre abrazaba el cuerpo del mayor aún más contra el suyo.

-Te extrañaba demasiado, y creo que esta era una excusa lo suficientemente buena para venir a verte.- confesó el pelinegro, besando el cuello del más joven desde donde estaba.

-Yo también.

Se mantuvieron en esa misma posición durante varios minutos, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Kei hubiese jurado que Tetsurou se había dormido, cosa que sería normal luego de un viaje tan largo, de no ser porque de un momento al otro el mayor volvió a besar su cuello, una y otra vez, terminando por arrancarle un suspiro, acción que lo motivo aún más.

Esta vez no se molestó en apartarlo. El moreno era tan caprichoso como un niño, o aún peor, como Bokuto. Pasar tanto tiempo con el ex capitán de Fukurodani hacía que este lo contagiase con su abrumadora personalidad.

Tetsurou continuó con el camino de besos desde su clavícula hasta su mandíbula, paseándose por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios. Esta vez concedió el permiso de ser besado, disfrutando del suave roce de los labios de su amante contra los suyos, siendo consciente de cómo ese ínfimo contacto podía hacer que su pulso y su respiración se aceleraran mucho más de lo cualquier persona podría considerar sano.

El mayor llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla acalorada del más alto, acariciándolo con el pulgar, moviendo sus labios y haciendo todo lo posible para no apresurarse demasiado en sus movimientos. Tsukki nunca había sido del tipo fácil y le había costado horrores en su momento que el menor le diese pase libre a sus continuas muestras de afecto. Y aunque lo hubiese conseguido, siempre intentaba ir al ritmo de Kei, sin apresurarse, y disfrutando cada segundo en su compañía.

El menor fue quien rompió el contacto, con la excusa de que su madre podría entrar en cualquier momento a la habitación. Kuroo aceptó reticente, reincorporándose en la cama, tomando una de las manos de su novio, para repartir varios besos sobre el dorso de la misma.

-Cursi.

-Lo dices como si no te gustara.

-¡Chicos, la cena estará lista en cinco minutos!- escucharon la exclamación de la madre de Kei desde la cocina en el piso inferior, haciendo que el más bajo soltara la mano de su novio más por inercia que porque de verdad quisiera hacerlo, Tsukishima solo rió ante su reacción, mientras, al igual que Kuroo tomaba asiento en su cama.

-¡Oh! Por cierto, tu madre me había dicho que la cena estaría lista en menos de una hora.- habló el mayor recordando el mensaje que le había encargado la mujer. Kei solo rodó los ojos en respuesta.

-.-

-Me quedaré a dormir.- anunció de la nada el moreno, al tiempo que salían de la habitación del rubio para dirigirse al comedor.

-Pero ¿Qué no tienes clases?

-No me hará daño faltar por un día. Además mañana solo tengo una lectura por la mañana y otra por la tarde, y para esa hora creo que ya habré llegado a Tokio.- explicó mientras terminaban de bajar por las escaleras. Kuroo abrazó por detrás el delgado cuerpo del más alto, contagiándose de la calidez que emitía por haber estado en cama la mayor parte del día, mientras seguía besando cualquier pedacito de piel libre que su novio dejase a la vista. No podía evitarlo, lo amaba demasiado, y estar tanto tiempo separados solo hacía que no pudiese despegarse de él cada vez que se veían.

-Creo que no es tan malo esto de enfermarse.- lanzó al aire antes de entrar al comedor y por ende apartar un poco al pelinegro de sí. No se sentía de lo más cómodo con las muestras de afecto frente a sus padres, pero ¿quién lo estaba?

-Frío.- acusó el moreno.

-Continuaremos luego, lo prometo.- aseguró tomando asiento en la mesa donde los utensilios ya se encontraban pulcramente puestos.

-¿Continuar qué señorito? Estás enfermo, nada de esfuerzos físicos. Kuroo-kun… Kei debe reposar.- explicó, mirando al moreno con severidad.

-¡Mamá, no te metas!- espetó el menor, con el rojo hasta las orejas.

La fémina solo rió ante la reacción de su hijo, Kuroo se limitó a asentir en obediencia.

-Prometo que no moverás ni un dedo.- susurró el mayor sonriente, una vez la rubia hubo desaparecido en dirección a la cocina.

-Cállate.

-También te amo cariño.- contestó, robando un corto beso de los labios del rubio.

-Como sea.

Quizás realmente no fuese tan malo enfermarse de vez en cuando.


	2. Día 2

Segundo día de la serie de prompts!  
Disculpen cualquier error que pudieran encontrar!  
Disfruten :D

* * *

 **Kurotsuki Week Día 2 Domestic**

-He llegado.- anunció con tono cansado en la voz, cerrando la puerta del departamento, quitándose los zapatos en el acto.

Sin siquiera calzarse las zapatillas ni quitarse el saco, Tsukishima Kei se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, tan solo a cinco pasos de distancia de su ubicación anterior, para dejar sobre la mesada su reciente compra.

-Traje la cena. Tempura soba. Es del lugar que gusta.

-Bienvenido.- por fin escuchó desde el salón. Por más de que no lo estuviera viendo, podría jurar que su novio solo había puesto reparos en su presencia cuando había mencionado la comida.

Oyó los desganados pasos de Kuroo acercándose, hasta que alcanzó ver la figura del susodicho recostado sobre el marco de la cocina.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Normal.- contestó sin levantar la vista hacia su interlocutor, que lo observaba colocar sus respectivas cenas sobre dos bandejas para luego extenderle una.

Fueron directo al salón. La luz estaba apagada, la televisión encendida y un edredón sobre el sofá delataba que su friolento novio estuvo allí procrastinando bastante tiempo.

Dejó su bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa frente al sofá, para finalmente ir a quitarse el saco, el cual por un momento olvidó que llevaba puesto, para poder remangarse la camisa, y tomar asiento junto al mayor.

-¿Y el tuyo?- refiriéndose a la pregunta hecha anteriormente por Tetsurou.

-Igual. Te extrañé.- comentó dando un tierno beso a la mejilla de su novio antes de dar el primer bocado a su cena y lanzar un gruñido de satisfacción ante el delicioso sabor de la mejor comida que había tenido en el día.

-Yo también. ¿En qué episodio nos quedamos ayer?- preguntó probando su cena, observando cómo su novio se las apañaba para comer con una mano y con la otra entrar al menú de reproducción de la serie que habían decidido comenzar a ver juntos.

-Nueve. De la tercera temporada.- especificó mientras daba Reproducir al décimo episodio.

Comieron en silencio mientras disfrutaban de la pegajosa trama de _Sons of Anarchy_ , aún les quedaban otras cuatro temporadas, que probablemente terminarían de ver ese mes.

Últimamente habían tomado esa costumbre. Elegir una serie que ya hubiese terminado de emitirse, verla en el menor tiempo posible y como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello. Era algo monótono, y ninguno de ellos sería capaz de negarlo. Pero por el momento se sentía bien.

Llegar a casa luego de un agotador día de trabajo los dejaba sin energías como para hacer alguna otra actividad. A menos que Tetsurou tomase la iniciativa para la única otra actividad en la que Kei, tal vez o tal vez no, consideraría participar.

Por lo que parecía esa noche no era el caso.

Luego de haber terminado la cena, dejaron ambas bandejas y demás utensilios sobre la mesa, acomodándose para poder seguir disfrutando de lo que quedaba del episodio. Miraron dos de seguido, en la posición más cómoda que pudieron encontrar. Por más de que Tsukishima era el más alto Kuroo siempre terminaba siendo el que lo abrazaba por detrás y de algún modo inexplicable para el rubio, podía tener una vista decente a la pantalla.

-¿Baño?- preguntó el mayor cuando Kei se despegó de su abrazo una vez los créditos de la serie comenzaron a correr.

-Prepararé la bañera.

-¿Juntos?- Kei rodó los ojos. Detestaba que Tetsurou solo usara monosílabos al hablar. Eso era algo que el moreno le había recriminado constantemente durante sus primeros años de noviazgo, pero por lo que parecía, él mismo había tomado la costumbre, y ahora sabía el por qué de la recriminación en un principio.

-Está bien.- aceptó resignado, como si en realidad fuese capaz de decirle que no al mayor. Kuroo sonrió triunfante.

Casi veinte minutos más tarde ambos entraron al baño. Tetsurou adoraba que Kei fuese el que preparase la bañera, siempre utilizaba sales y aromatizantes cada vez que lo hacía, resultando en una experiencia inmensamente relajante.

Se sumergieron uno detrás del otro. Terminando Kei sentado entre las piernas del moreno, y como de costumbre, éste abrazándolo y colocando su mentón sobre el hombro del menor.

-A veces me pregunto cómo te las apañas para hacerte cada día más bello.- halagó Tetsurou besando la suave piel que se ofrecía ante él.

-Y yo siempre me pregunto cómo te las apañas para hacerte más idiota todos los días.- el mayor sonrió. Kei nunca cambiaría esa actitud un tanto borde. Pero era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él. El que aparentara estar de mal humor siempre solo para no demostrar que por dentro en realidad era casi o tan romántico como él.

Tetsurou se ofreció dar un masaje a su amante, ofrecimiento que aceptó con gusto el menor. Le hacía falta. El trabajo en la empresa donde había sido contratado luego de terminar la universidad resultó ser un poco más duro de lo que pensó. La vida en sí resultó ser más dura de lo que pensó.

Así que esos momentos en los que podía compartir un relajante baño de sales con su novio dándole un muy buen masaje, no podían ser desperdiciados.

De un modo u otro, no sabiendo si por voluntad de Kei o no, lo que empezó con un masaje, terminó siendo una sesión de besos y manos que paseaban traviesas por todo el cuerpo del más joven.

Acabaron por levantarse e ir empapados como estaban a continuar en la cama. En el pasado habían intentado eso de tener sexo en la bañera, sin embargo la experiencia no había terminado siendo del todo gratificante para ninguno.

Mientras que Kuroo buscaba un preservativo entre el desastre del cajón de su mesa de noche, Tsukishima hacía lo mismo con el lubricante en la suya, lanzándoselo al mayor una vez lo hubo encontrado, y recostándose en la cama con las piernas abiertas con la intención de finalizar aquello lo antes posible. Después de todo al día siguiente ambos tenían trabajo, y no estaba en sus planes desperdiciar demasiadas horas de sueño en eso, por muy tentadora que se le antojase la idea.

Emitió un sonoro gemido al sentir el frío tacto de los dedos de Tetsurou cubiertos de lubricante palpar su entrada, conteniéndose en lo posible para no apartarse una vez que dos de los mismos se abrieron paso en su interior. No se le hizo difícil acostumbrarse, habían hecho esto tantas veces y de tantas maneras diferentes, que su cuerpo había terminado por aceptar al de Kuroo con el tiempo.

-¿Listo?- Kei solo asintió, viendo como su ansioso novio desenrollaba el condón sobre su generosa extensión antes de acomodarse encima de él. Enredó sus piernas a las caderas del más bajo, haciendo lo mismo con sus brazos sobre su espalda, disfrutando del delicioso calor del cuerpo de su amante, bañado en una mezcla de sales aromatizadas y sudor, que de algún modo le resultó placentero.

-Rápido.- demandó el más joven, moviendo las caderas hacia arriba en busca de mayor contacto.

Kuroo sonrió con sorna antes de tomar su adolorida extensión y dirigirla con más paciencia de la usual hasta la húmeda y necesitada entrada del rubio.

Lo penetró con una gentileza impropia del momento, al tiempo que buscaba los labios del menor para un ansiado beso que le fue concedido sin el menor de los reclamos. Con la mano que tenía libre Kuroo tomó de la nuca al más alto, profundizando el beso y evitando que este se apartara bajo ninguna circunstancia. Comenzó con embestidas suaves y profundas, intentando llegar lo más hondo que su cuerpo le permitiese, placiéndose de los gruñidos que producía el menor dentro del beso.

A pesar de ser pareja hacía más de cuatro años, y llevar viviendo juntos casi dos, a Kei aún le sorprendían ese tipo de gestos del mayor. Como de una abrir y cerrar de ojos Kuroo podía transformar un momento de pura lujuria en un escenario digno de una película romántica.

Tetsurou continuó con el ritmo lento y con las estocadas profundas por un buen rato, susurrando mil idioteces de amor a su oído, frases que por mucho que detestara admitir, hacían que su corazón se acelerara más de la cuenta. Solo aumentó la cadencia cuando ambos sentían que estaban al borde del límite, terminando los dos casi al mismo tiempo, agotados y aún algo húmedos sobre el desastre en que habían dejado su cama.

Esta vez Tsukishima fue al baño primero. Su idea de un relajante baño de sales había sido vilmente pervertida por su novio, sin embargo no lo lamentaba. Había pasado un grandioso rato, solo esperaba que aquello no le pasase la factura el día siguiente. No veía la hora de que el fin de semana llegase.

Al salir el baño regañó a un despreocupado Tetsurou quien había quedado dormido desnudo sobre las sábanas sucias, con las cuales se había hecho ovillo sobre la cama. Indicándole que fuera a ducharse mientras él ordenaba la habitación antes de ir a dormir.

Cuando finalmente el mayor salió del cuarto de baño, acompañado del vaho, producto del excesivo uso de agua caliente, logró ver a su hermoso amante sentado en su lado de la cama. La espalda recostada contra la cabecera, mientras jugaba quien sabe a qué con el celular.

Se vistió con rapidez, entrando bajo los cobertores en el menor tiempo posible, acurrucándose instintivamente contra el cuerpo del más alto, quien echó un sonoro suspiro al sentir el cuerpo del moreno pegado al suyo.

Kei dejó el móvil sobre su mesa de noche, extendiendo el brazo hasta alcanzar la perilla de la luz de la habitación, dejando el cuarto a oscuras.

Dejó sus gafas sobre la mesilla de noche, para finalmente acomodarse contra el cuerpo del mayor. Era tarde, la semana apenas comenzaba, pero el tener a Tetsurou cada noche a su lado, abrazándolo de esa forma, hacía que cada día valiese la pena despertar y seguir adelante.


	3. Día 3

Tercer día de la serie de prompts!  
Disculpen cualquier error que pudieran encontrar  
Disfruten :D

* * *

 **Kurotsuki Week Día 3 Music**

Tsukishima Kei no era un muchacho fácil de sorprender. Esto era debido a que muy contadas cosas atraían su atención. Una de estas, y una de las únicas que era capaz de admitir, era su gusto por la música.

Si le preguntaran cuál era su artista favorito, le darían una buena tarde para pensar, pero al final llegaría a la conclusión de que había demasiados artistas muy buenos como para elegir solo a uno como favorito. Aunque como no, tenía sus preferencias nacionales. Pero como todo joven viviendo en un pueblo pequeño, nunca había sido capaz de ir a algún concierto de un artista de su agrado. Ya sea porque no tenía el dinero suficiente para las entradas, o porque le sería imposible llegar al concierto y volver a su hogar por su cuenta.

Por lo menos tenía sus auriculares. Preciado regalo por parte de su hermano mayor en su cumpleaños número quince. Desde entonces no había día que no los usara. El noventa por ciento de sus ahorros siempre se iba en música, el otro diez, en libros o figuras de dinosaurios cada vez que veía una nueva para su colección.

Por lo tanto, si querías sorprender a Tsukishima Kei tenías tres opciones. La primera, llevarle una porción de pastel de fresa de su pastelería favorita "Double Marron" en Sendai. Segunda, una figura de dinosaurio que aún no tuviese en su anteriormente nombrada colección. Y tercera, un buen gusto en música.

Fue por la tercera opción que Tsukishima se quedó esa noche, luego del entrenamiento extra con los miembros de Fukurodani y Nekoma, platicando con el capitán de este último.

-De hecho, sí. Es una de mis bandas favoritas.- comentó el de cabello negro al más alto.

La cosa había ido más o menos así: en mitad de la práctica Kuroo había recibido una llamada, y el tono su teléfono resultó ser una de las canciones favoritas de Tsukishima. Por esta razón el más joven se había animado a preguntarle al moreno si es que era verdaderamente un fan de aquel grupo, o solo había puesto esa canción como _ringtone_ por casualidad. De hecho, el principal motivo de la pregunta era porque el grupo era oriundo de Tokio, y por lo tanto le interesaba saber si el capitán de Nekoma había ido alguna vez a una de sus presentaciones.

-Es uno de mis favoritos también.- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento. Gracias al cielo Kuroo era del tipo de personas que armaban conversaciones de donde sea, por lo que sonrió al más alto antes de seguir hablando.

-Darán un concierto aquí en un par de semanas. ¿Te interesa?- el rostro del más joven se encendió con ilusión, antes que la realidad golpease contra su rostro. Ese mes ya había gastado más de la mitad del dinero que sus padres le daban para sus gastos personales, además, estaban en Tokio, ¿dónde se supone que se quedaría luego del concierto?

-Mm… a decir verdad no creo que pueda.- se excuso, bajando la mirada con obvia decepción.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Será un viernes, y si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, en casa tenemos espacio de sobra.- aseguró con una sonrisa.

Tetsurou había planteado la opción por el simple hecho de que se le hacía más divertido ir a un concierto acompañado que en solitario. Y para su mala suerte, ninguno de sus amigos cercanos compartía sus gustos musicales, a excepción de Kenma. Pero bueno, el pequeño rubio no era del tipo de personas a la cual le gustaba estar en medio de una horda de personas sudadas y ruidosas, así que la opción de llevarlo consigo había quedado completamente descartada incluso antes de planteársela. Incluso se sorprendía al saber que Tsukishima sería de ese tipo de personas, aquello era un claro ejemplo de "no juzgues a un libro por su portada".

La duda en el rostro del más alto era notable. Sin embargo, luego de un prolongado silencio, un complacido Tetsurou vio como el rubio asentía en afirmación a la propuesta previamente planteada.

-Entonces quedamos así. ¿Te molestaría darme tu número de teléfono? Solo para mandarte la fecha, el horario y ese tipo de cosas.- dijo sonriendo de ese modo tan propio, que si bien en un principio a Tsukishima le pareció algo irritante, con el tiempo se había percatado que era un gesto natural en el moreno.

Luego de intercambiar números, siguieron hablando durante más tiempo de lo mismo. Kei estaba visiblemente complacido de encontrar alguien con quien compartir sus gustos musicales, pues en el club de vóley no había absolutamente ninguna persona que disfrutara la música al menos como él lo hacía. Lo único que les importaba a esos chicos era golpear el balón.

Ni siquiera con Yamaguchi podía hablar de eso, pues, a pesar de haber sido amigos durante tanto tiempo su gusto era notablemente diferente. Mientras que a Kei le gustaban los ritmos modernos y un tanto pesados, a Yamaguchi, bueno… Solía escuchar música con su madre. Estaba de más decir que le iban los ritmos románticos y más que nada, antiguos.

Por ende, y por mucho que le costase creer aquello, estaba manteniendo una conversación la mar de interesante con el capitán de Nekoma. Lo más increíble de todo aquello era que no se trataba de nada relacionado a voleibol, y eso, en un campamento de entrenamiento, podría ser considerado casi un milagro. Se sentía aliviado de no haber tenido presente la palabra "balón" en una plática de más de cinco minutos.

Al final, y antes de dirigirse al comedor donde los demás probablemente ya se encontraban cenando, el mayor le mandó la ubicación de su casa. Habían acordado que se verían allí primero para que Tsukishima dejase sus pertenencias en el hogar de Kuroo y luego ir de allí hasta el lugar donde se realizaría la presentación.

Tsukishima estaba emocionado, aunque era difícil apreciar la diferencia, alguien que lo conociese lo suficiente se daría cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba reprimiendo para no sonreír. Obviamente ese alguien era su amigo de la infancia, quien de un modo u otro se las ingenió para sonsacarle toda la información.

-¿Una cita?

-¿Bromeas cierto?- cuestionó incrédulo el más alto, enarcando una ceja, mirando con severidad al castaño.

Yamaguchi solo sonrió con pena. En realidad la idea de aquel comentario había sido la de avergonzar a Tsukki, pero no le había resultado. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros como respuesta.

Sin embargo Kei se quedó sopesando en la idea. No era secreto para Yamaguchi que Tsukishima pensase que Kuroo era atractivo, de hecho, era uno de los primeros comentarios que le había lanzado al de pecas cuando preguntó por primera vez acerca de sus entrenamientos con el capitán de Nekoma y Fukurodani.

A causa de eso, no era de extrañar que hubiese hecho un comentario de ésa índole. En cambio no quería pensarlo de ese modo. Tetsurou había sido muy amable en haberlo invitado a quedarse luego del concierto, y eso no quería decir que también se sintiese atraído por él en ningún sentido, aunque Tsukishima así lo desease. No es que tuviera algún sentimiento en particular por el moreno, era guapo, amable y listo. Pero no podía decir que sentía algo más que admiración. En realidad no lo conocía de mucho, a penas si llegaban a intercambiar palabras de otra cosa que no fuera vóley, por lo que la conversación sobre la presentación a la que asistirían había sido la primera plática no deportiva que habían tenido.

Le había gustado. Tal vez demasiado.

El día que habían acordado, para suerte de Tsukishima un viernes, luego de haber salido del entrenamiento con un poco más de apuro que el usual, emprendió el camino a su casa. Llegó, y luego del baño más rápido que se había dado en años, se vistió con lo primero que encontró a mano, y eso quería decir que el día anterior no se pasó la noche pensando en qué se pondría la noche siguiente, para salir de su casa nuevamente, colgándose al hombro la mochila con las cosas que necesitaría para su estadía en la casa de Kuroo.

Llegó a la estación y envió un mensaje al moreno avisándole que estaba en camino. Al rato el mismo contestó un "Avísame una estación antes así estaré esperándote allí para cuando llegues", que hizo sonreír al rubio a conciencia. Sabía que no debía alegrarse por una insignificancia así, pero simplemente no pensaba que el moreno pudiese ser tan agradable. En ese momento se le vino a la mente la vez en la que Kuroo se había jactado de su bondad diciendo que siempre había tenido un buen corazón. Tal vez hubiese estado exagerando en esa ocasión, pero al menos ahora podía asegurar que el mayor no era una mala persona.

Su bienvenida no fue tan calurosa como hubiese deseado. El moreno simplemente lo saludó con un gesto y se dirigieron a su hogar. Para agrado del menor la vivienda del capitán de Nekoma no estaba lejos de la estación.

La casa era pequeña, pero acogedora. No lo que pensó cuando el moreno había mencionado lo de "espacio de sobre", pero una persona más no hacía la diferencia. Muchos muebles, limpia, pero no del todo organizada. Su madre era una maniaca de la limpieza, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a un ambiente un tanto distinto a lo que la casa del capitán de Nekoma ofrecía. No le desagradaba, solo se preguntaba si a la madre de Kuroo le darían igual esos detalles.

Entraron a la habitación del mayor. Esta sí estaba un tanto más ordenada que el resto de la casa. Pero de igual modo conservaba la esencia natural de un joven de diecisiete años durmiendo allí. Tetsurou le ofreció asiento sobre la cama, mientras que se acercaba al armario a tomar una toalla limpia.

-Ya casi es hora. Tomaré una ducha y saldremos. Es a un par de calles de aquí.- explicó sin muchos ánimos. Tsukishima no se sentía del todo bien. Kuroo no parecía estar en sus mejores días y sentía como si lo estuviese molestando. Sin embargo no había nada que hacer al respecto. Ya estaba ahí, y moría de ganas de ir al concierto. Quizás al llegar al lugar su acompañante se animase más.

A Tsukishima le fue un tanto difícil aceptar la idea de Kuroo vistiéndose frente a él, sin mayor tipo de incomodidad una vez tuvo puestos los bóxers. Paseándose por la habitación en busca del par de pantalones que deseaba usar esa noche. No era tan ancho de hombros como lo era Asahi o Bokuto, pero no tenía tampoco nada que envidiarles. Lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus piernas, por más de que lo shorts del uniforme de vóley fuesen cortos, había ciertas cosas que podían apreciarse mucho mejor sin ninguna prenda que entorpeciese la vista, y Tsukshima tuvo que batallar contra el impuso para no mirar más de la cuenta.

Salieron en camino al local donde la banda daría la presentación. No era demasiado amplio, por lo que Tsukishima deseaba por lo menos ser capaz de hallar un lugar cómodo donde pararse y disfrutar de la música. Aunque no era solo eso lo que le preocupaba. Kuroo estaba mucho más callado de lo normal. O tal vez él era así, y solo hablaba de más cuando tenía que ver con voleibol o cuando estaba con Bokuto. Tal vez él no le caía tan bien. Tal vez…

Se reprendió internamente por tener esos pensamientos. No era hora de andar pensando en cosas que solo terminarían por hacerlo sentir mal consigo mismo.

-Oye, Kuroo-san.

-¿Hm?- el más bajo iba un par de pasos adelantado al rubio.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- el moreno detuvo el paso una vez el más alto hubo formulado la pregunta. Se rascó la nuca con la mano derecha y soltó un pesado suspiro.

-No es nada importante Tsukki. Lo siento. Soy el peor anfitrión de todos.- se disculpó, volteando para encararlo, regalándole una sonrisa.

-No. Está bien.- fue todo lo que contestó.

Caminaron un par de minutos más antes de llegar al local, para suerte de ambos la fila no era tan larga como esperaban. Compraron los tickets en la entrada, Tsukishima jamás estuvo tan contento de gastarse la paga del mes siguiente por adelantado. Y poco antes de entrar al lugar, aún dudoso de si lo que diría era apropiado o no, Kei tocó el hombro del moreno para que este le prestara atención.

-Si quieres puedes hablarme de lo que ocurrió… cuando salgamos de aquí, quiero decir.- cuando terminó de hablar pudo sentir como la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas, pero se tranquilizó cuando el mayor asintió mientras sonreía y se adentraba al local, que para esas horas estaba casi lleno.

Fueron dos horas bien invertidas para el gusto Tsukishima. Disfrutaron de la música, del ambiente; para sorpresa de Kuroo, corearon, saltaron e incluso bebieron un poco cuando Tetsurou volvió de su viaje al "baño" con un gran vaso lleno de cerveza. En un principio Kei se negó, pero en semejante lugar abarrotado de personas, el calor se hacía casi insoportable y la sed a cada segundo más presente, por lo que terminaron bebiéndose todo lo que el moreno era capaz de traer de sus vueltas a la barra del local.

Salieron una vez la presentación hubo terminado. La brisa fresca de la noche les produjo un agradable escalofrío contra sus cálidos y aún sudorosos cuerpos. Pero a esas alturas eso no era lo que más les importaba.

Tsukishima se sentía bastante cansado, ya comenzaba a tener sueño, pero de igual modo se sentía feliz. No sabía si era por tanta cerveza que había consumido en su primera vez como bebedor, o por el hecho de que acababa de salir del concierto de una de sus bandas favoritas, y Kuroo estaba caminando innecesariamente cerca de él.

Estaban a poco menos de dos cuadras de la casa del moreno, cuando este tomó al más alto del brazo en un movimiento inesperado y un tanto torpe, para arrastrarlo hasta el callejón frente al que estaban pasando. Una escena cliché, pensó Kuroo, empero, no había demasiado que pensar en esa situación. Por lo que al segundo siguiente tomó al más alto por los hombros, empujándolo contra la pared, intentando ser lo menos brusco posible, para luego poder juntar sus labios.

Estuvo agradecido al no recibir ninguna queja, aunque si hubiese supuesto que recibiría alguna no lo hubiese hecho en un principio. Pero Tsukishima podía ser un libro abierto cuando bajaba la guardia, y estaba lo bastante seguro de su sexto sentido, tanto como para haber tomado a un chico, dos años menor que él y algo ebrio, estamparlo contra la pared de un sucio callejón, para robarle lo que seguramente sería su primer beso.

Tetsurou movió sus manos de los hombros del rubio hasta su cuello, acariciando con la yema de sus pulgares las mejillas de éste, besando a un ritmo lento los suaves, finos e inexpertos labios del menor.

Continuaron así por un buen rato, sin acelerar el ritmo, disfrutando del contacto mutuo. Kuroo no había apartado las manos del cuello de Kei, sin embargo no supo decir cuando las manos de éste habían terminado agarradas fuertemente de su cintura.

-¿Seguimos en mi cuarto?- preguntó apenas apartándose de los labios del menor, besándolo entre palabras.

-¿Me contarás lo que te molestaba hace rato?- insistió sin pensar, aún curioso por la razón del estado de ánimo del mayor. Estaba por contradecirse al ver que no obtenía respuesta, temiendo de que en cualquier momento Kuroo se apartase y no volviese a acercársele en lo que quedaba de noche. En cambio se tranquilizó al ver una sonrisa asomándose por las comisuras de sus labios.

-Andas insistente ¿eh?

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la vivienda del mayor, se dirigieron sin mayor reparo a su cuarto. Tetsurou hizo pasar a Kei primero, cerrando con llave una vez los dos hubieron entrado. Sin querer perder el tiempo, y queriendo hacer olvidar a Kei la pregunta anterior, se le acercó, echándolo sobre la cama, posicionándose encima y siguiendo con lo que estaban haciendo hacía no más de cinco minutos.

Pero a diferencia de aquella vez, en esta ocasión Kei sí lo apartó.

-Primero cuéntame, luego seguiremos con esto.- pidió. Ahora lo notaba un poco más lúcido, como el Tsukishima al que conocía, pero del cual sabía que no podría escapar.

Suspiró hondo y sonoramente. Sentándose sobre la cama frente al muchacho de Miyagi, quien hizo igual.

-Antes de que llegaras peleé con papá. Eso es todo. Pero hizo que me sintiera algo mal conmigo mismo. Tuve una mala calificación en un examen algo importante. Y me recriminó el hecho de que para el voleibol y los conciertos tengo tiempo, pero para el estudio no. Eso es todo. Lo juro.- terminó un tanto apenado de que sus problemas no fueran la gran cosa como para actuar como lo había hecho, y terminar hablando de sus problemas con alguien menor le resultaba bastante incómodo.

-Siento que te hayas peleado con tu padre por esto. Creo que después de todo fue una mala idea haber venido. Aunque lo pasé bien.

-¿Por qué dices que fue una mala idea? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Tsukki. Créeme que hubiese ido tanto si hubieses venido como si no.

-Eso sigue sin hacerme sentir mejor.- confesó, mirando hacia un costado, apartándose más del cuerpo del moreno.

-Hey, Tsukki. Lo siento ¿Sí? Pero estoy a pocos meses de terminar la preparatoria, así que mi padre está más insoportable que nunca con todo lo que tenga que ver con estudios. –dijo esto al tiempo que volvía a acercarse al rubio, rodeando el cuerpo del menor con ambos brazos y ocultando el rostro entre su cuello y hombro.

-Está empeñado con que entre en una buena universidad, y no es que yo quiera lo contrario, pero es solo que… me sofoca, y terminamos peleando de seguido.

Siento estar contándote estas cosas. Pero… hoy la pasé muy bien contigo, y espero que esta no sea la única vez que salgamos.

Terminó de hablar, con los labios pegados al cuello del rubio, mientras lo seguía abrazando. Se sorprendía de que Kei no hubiese rehuido a su contacto esta vez. Por lo que decidió ir más allá y acariciar la espalda del rubio con una de sus manos.

El más alto emitió un gruñido de afirmación, volviéndose a sentir adormecido por el tacto del moreno, aceptando la explicación previamente dada, y pensando que no tenía caso meterse en problemas familiares que no le incumbían. Al menos no aún.

No estaba seguro a qué exactamente se refería Kuroo con "volver a salir", pero le agradaba como sonaba. Quizás, solo quizás, Tetsurou quisiera algo serio.

Se burló de aquella idea en su fuero interno. ¿Cómo alguien tan atractivo, y a su manera, genial, querría tener una relación seria con él?

Decidió aplacar esos pensamientos con la sensación de los dedos del pelinegro paseándose por toda su espalda. Ya lo hablarían luego. Ahora su capacidad de conectar ideas se veía ridículamente reducida por la cercanía del capitán de Nekoma y por la cantidad de cerveza que había consumido hacía tan solo un par de horas.

Volvieron a echarse sobre la cama, con Kuroo abrazando por detrás al rubio, mientras, como podía, seguía acariciándole la espalda.

A los pocos minutos Kuroo pudo notar como la respiración del rubio iba tomando un ritmo lento y continuo, sin emitir un solo sonido ni movimiento. Se acercó un poco más, apoyándose sobre un brazo y poder comprobar con sus propios ojos de que Tsukishima estuviese en realidad dormido. Y efectivamente así era.

Sopesó la idea de preparar un futón y echarse a dormir allí. Pero al cabo de unos segundos desechó por completo aquel planteamiento. Prefería disfrutar la oportunidad que el destino le estaba concediendo. Por lo que, con cuidado de no despertar al más alto, le quitó el calzado y las gafas que aún llevaba puestas, para luego abrigarlo bajo las sabanas. Así también se dispuso a cambiarse a unas prendas más cómodas para dormir y se echó junto al cuerpo del más joven.

Debía de admitir que echarse a dormir sin ducharse luego de haber bebido y sudado como aquella noche no era buena idea, pero no pensaba quejarse. Jamás hubiese creído que aquella salida resultaría tan bien. Al menos no cuando acorraló a Pecas-kun luego de la cena en la primera noche del último campamento de entrenamiento, dispuesto a no dejarlo ir hasta que le diese alguna idea de cómo llamar la atención de su mejor amigo.

No había pensado que la respuesta a esa incógnita fuese algo tan sencillo como un "hazle saber que te gusta la misma música que a él y te hablará de ello sin parar". Pero resultó, no habían hablado sin parar, pero de algún modo Tsukki había terminado durmiendo en su cama. Debería de recompensar a Pecas-kun por su ayuda la próxima vez que lo viera.


	4. Día 4

Cuarto día de la serie de prompts!  
Disculpen cualquier error que pudieran encontrar  
Disfruten :D

* * *

 **Kurotsuki Week Día 4 Stargazing**

-Si mis padres se dan cuenta se enfadarán.

-Tranquilízate Tsukki. No nos iremos por mucho tiempo. Además, me haré responsable y diré que fue mi culpa si es que intentan reprocharte algo.- aseguró Kuroo mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio, guiándolo fuera de la vivienda.

Kei se repetía mentalmente que sus padres no se despertarían, y que si lo hacían no se molestarían que haya salido unos minutos con Tetsurou a mirar las estrellas.

Eran las vacaciones previas al inicio de clases, y Kei y sus padres habían invitado al ex capitán de Nekoma a pasar el fin de semana en la casa de sus abuelos paternos. Había sido un momento un tanto incómodo, el tener que presentarse a los abuelos Tsukishima como el novio oficial del rubio, pero para sorpresa de ambos, estos se lo tomaron con inesperada calma, alegando que si querían adaptarse a la nueva era, aquello no debía de sorprenderlos.

Habían pasado el resto del sábado ayudando con las tareas del hogar, la casa de los abuelos de Kei era inmensa, por lo que las labores hogareñas no escaseaban, sin embargo ninguno de los jóvenes se había quejado al respecto.

Según la poca información que el rubio le había proporcionado, estaban en el distrito de Katta, en el poblado de Shichikashuku. La zona se veía muy tranquila, al menos para lo que él estaba acostumbrado, pero le agradaba inmensamente salir del caos de Tokio, y relajarse en un lugar así. Más aún cuando estaba a semanas de comenzar la universidad, y sumergirse dentro de un mundo completamente nuevo, y del cual, aunque no se lo dijese a nadie, estaba aterrado.

La noche estaba despejada, y a pesar de que la temperatura disminuía bastante durante esas horas, Tetsurou no estaba dispuesto a perderse ese espectáculo que contadas veces de su vida había sido capaz de presenciar.

Por lo que, a pesar de las quejas de su novio, Kuroo Tetsurou se las empeñó para convencerlo de ir a observar las estrellas.

Así que allí estaban. Rozaban las una de la madrugada cuando ambos jóvenes se recostaron sobre el césped, no muy lejos de un parque donde, según le había comentado anteriormente, Kei jugaba de niño cuando venía a visitar a sus abuelos.

A pesar de que Kei en un principio no hubiese querido ir, ver la ilusión en los ojos de su novio lo hizo flaquear. Las estrellas eran hermosas, más aún cuando se podían ver desde un pueblo chico como ese, pero no entendía el porqué del profundo empeño de Tetsurou para llevarlo a ver las estrellas esa misma noche a como diese lugar. Sin embargo, una vez allí poco le importó el fresco de la noche, o el sueño que tuviese, Tetsurou se veía ridículamente feliz allí, tirado sobre la hierba, mirando las estrellas como si fuese la primera vez que las viese.

-Nee, Tsukki… ¿te sabes algunas constelaciones?- preguntó volteando la vista al rubio, pillándolo _in fraganti_ con la mirada puesta en él.

Kei le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos más, antes de volverla hacia el cielo estrellado y señalar con una mano un punto inexacto sobre él.

-¿Ves ese conjunto de estrellas de allá?- preguntó, mientras que con el índice extendido garabateaba en el aire, como si estuviese uniendo puntos tratando de formar un figura. Tetsurou, quien no tenía ni la más pálida idea de a qué conjunto de estrellas se estaba refiriendo su novio, y sin ganas de hacerlo perder la paciencia y que dejase de hablar, simplemente asintió en afirmación.

-Esa es la Osa Mayor, un poco más arriba ¿lo ves? Esa de ahí es la Osa Menor. Son dos constelaciones que se usan para encontrar el norte cuando se está en altamar.- explicó con el semblante serio, aún apuntando a la aparente nada sobre ellos.

Kuroo poca y nada atención estaba prestando a lo que Tsukishima decía. Estaba por demás entretenido grabando en su memoria como el brillo que producían las estrellas se reflejaban sobre la fina piel del más alto, como sus ojos miel adoptaban un matiz extraño bajo la tenue luz de la noche. Nunca se cansaría de admirar la belleza de Kei, y como esta variaba dependiendo del ambiente en el que se encontrase, y aún así nunca parecer menos bello que antes.

-La de por allá es Taur… ¿Me estás prestando atención?- cuestionó el rubio, volviendo de nueva cuenta a vista hacia el mayor.

Tetsurou asintió mientras sonreía, siguiendo con la visa los largos dedos Kei, que de nueva cuenta señalaban algo en el cielo, pero no estaba seguro qué es lo que debía de estar viendo. De igual modo no importaba, le fascinaba escuchar hablar al rubio. Ni siquiera sabía que tuviese tantos conocimientos acerca del tema, pero le encantaba oírlo hablar con tanta convicción.

El menor rodó los ojos ante la vaga respuesta de su novio, pero terminó devolviendo la sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-Esa es Tauro. Un poco más hacia la izquierda. Esas de allá, forman Orión.- volvió a indicar creando una línea imaginaria con el índice.- Dicen que es la constelación más hermosa del cielo.

-Entonces tu serías Orión, Tsukki.- comentó el pelinegro, tomando la mano del rubio que aún seguía recostada sobre la hierba.

-Paso. Considero que decir eso de Orión es muy irónico siendo que según la mitología griega Orión fue nacido del pellejo de un buey y el semen y la orina de Zeus, Hermes y Poseidón.

-¡Ugh! No. Definitivamente no eres Orión, Tsukki.

-Como sea.

Tsukishima siguió hablando por unos minutos más, en los que Tetsurou lo estuvo escuchando con atención, hasta que el frío de la madrugada caló tanto en ellos que ambos se encontraron acurrucados uno contra el otro en busca de calor humano.

-Ten piedad de mí y déjame ir ya a casa.- pidió a lo último el rubio.

Ambos se levantaron de un sopetón, yendo a paso rápido hacia la casa de los abuelos del más joven.

No se molestaron demasiado en guardar apariencias, estaban helados y cansados, por lo que una vez dentro, ambos se dirigieron al cuarto que ocupaba Tsukishima, metiéndose bajo el mismo futón, por más que Kuroo tuviese el propio a un lado. Más que cualquier abrigo en ese momento necesitaban la calidez del otro.

-Espero que sea la última vez que me hagas hacer esto cuando aún es invierno.- recriminó el menor, haciéndose ovillo contra el cuerpo del más bajo.

-Volvamos en verano entonces.

-Está bien.

-Tienes que aprenderte más constelaciones para ese entonces.

El moreno se sorprendió al oír una risa ahogada por parte del rubio y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Tsukishima Kei no me digas qu-…- su reclamo fue interrumpido por la risa a viva voz de su novio. ¡El mocoso le había tomado el pelo!

-N-no puedo creer q-que en serio hayas creído que sabía lo que es-estaba haciendo- balbuceó el menor entre risas. Sabía que si seguía haciendo tanto ruido despertaría a sus padres y vendrían a sermonearlos, pero no podía evitarlo, jamás pensó que Tetsurou en verdad le creyese semejante farsa.

-¿Entonces todo lo que dijiste hoy fue mentira?- cuestionó con un leve tono de desilusión al saberse vilmente engañado por su novio de dieciséis años.

-N-no del todo…- excusó el rubio, finalmente recuperándose de su ataque de risa.- Las historias eran ciertas. Solo que no tengo idea de cuáles son las estrellas, hay demasiadas y para mí son todas iguales.- confesó el más joven.

Permanecieron un momento más en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, pero sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento.

-¿Quieres ir al observatorio antes de que comiencen las clases?- propuso inmediatamente el moreno. Kei lo miró con duda, antes de suavizar la expresión y sonreírle a cambio.

-Me parece bien.

-¿Es una cita?

-Lo es.- afirmó el rubio, terminando por eliminar la poca distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Kuroo, para besar los labios de este último.

Ya venía siendo hora de dormir, la madrugada estaba ya bastante entrada y debían de levantarse temprano.

-Te amo.- susurró el pelinegro contra la coronilla del rubio, antes de caer rendido ante todo el esfuerzo del día.

-Y yo a ti.


	5. Día 5

Quinto día de la serie de prompts!  
Disculpen cualquier error que pudieran encontrar  
Disfruten :D

* * *

 **Kurotsuki Week Día 5 Insecurities**

Su relación con Kuroo desde un principio no había sido del todo próspera.

El hecho de vivir en prefecturas distintas ya dificultaba bastante el poder verse de seguido. Pero a tan solo un par de días de que el moreno comenzase la universidad, todo se volvía aún peor.

No solo era porque Kuroo fuera a mudarse cerca de la universidad en la cual había logrado ingresar, que no quedaba para nada cerca de su morada actual. Sino por todo el periodo de transición que ello conllevaba.

Ahora Tetsurou tendría menos tiempo para él. Y no solo por los estudios. Sino que también por las personas. Kuroo simplemente tenía un don de gente, a los chicos les encantaba pasar tiempo con él, tenía ese aire de líder. Y las chicas, bueno… en más ocasiones de las que hubiese querido, había presenciado como chicas, y algún que otro muchacho, se habían acercado a hablarle e intentar llamar su atención con banalidades. Claro, en esas ocasiones no habían tenido éxito por su presencia, pero ¿Qué ocurriría de ahora en más que no tendría la certeza de qué hacía o dejaba de hacer?

En realidad ni siquiera entendía del todo bien a aquellas personas, todos los que se interesaban en Kuroo, era porque el muchacho transmitía esa aura misteriosa y de cierta manera magnética. Pero una vez que lo llegabas a conocer bien, o lo veías al lado de Bokuto Koutarou, ambas opciones daban lo mismo, caías cuenta de que Kuroo Tetsurou era un simple chico de 18 años con un terrible accidente sobre la cabeza.

Sin embargo, esa era otra de las cosas que temía. Que hubiese alguien que se acercara lo suficiente al moreno, y que viera lo mismo que él había visto. Y que Tetsurou prefiriese a esa otra persona.

Tsukishima simplemente estaba por infartar, ni siquiera habían comenzado las clases y él estaba con la ansiedad a flor de piel. Pero simplemente le era imposible imaginar un escenario con un final feliz.

Eran jóvenes, y Kei era lo bastante despierto y realista como para darse cuenta que la primera relación entre dos adolescentes como ellos no podría durar demasiado. Los primeros amores nunca lo hacían. En el caso de que lo suyo fuese amor. Kei estaba seguro en un noventa por ciento de que lo era, al menos de su parte. Tetsurou siempre se lo decía, sin embargo había demasiadas dudas en Kei como para que éste lograse aceptar esas palabras por completo.

De allí otro de sus grandes problemas ¿Tetsurou verdaderamente lo amaba? Y si no era así ¿cuánto tiempo más duraría esa farsa?

Uno de los mayores miedos de Tsukishima era despertar un día y que Kuroo hubiese desaparecido por completo de su vida. Que no contestase sus llamadas ni mensajes. Que no lograse hallarlo donde lo buscase. De nunca volver a saber nada de él. Que lo dejase, sin dar ningún tipo de razones.

Y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer eso. Para separarse de él con la excusa de estar muy ocupado adaptándose a su nuevo estilo de vida. Y se sentía mal al pensar de ese modo. Pues a pesar de todo no era una excusa, sino la verdad. La universidad era diferente. Quizás más difícil, quizás absorbiera casi todo su tiempo, más aún porque tenía una beca que mantener.

A todo eso se sumarían sus nuevas amistades. Kuroo rodeado de otras personas que él no conocería. Rodeado de personas mucho más entretenidas e interesantes que él. Rodeado de chicos y chicas físicamente más atractivos que él. No sería difícil encontrar un reemplazo para él. Era dos años menor, y quizás esa diferencia no sonara muy grande, pero para Tsukishima se sentía abismal.

Él se sentía insignificante al lado de su pareja, y ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué. Él tenía pleno conocimiento de que las notas de Tetsurou no alcanzaban a las suyas, y que, académicamente le sería fácil superarlo. Pero había más que solo el conocimiento académico. En ese sentido Kuroo poseía demasiadas características que él no. Y temía que esa fuera una de las razones por las cuales el moreno se terminaría cansando de él.

Rodó sobre su cama, hasta quedar boca arriba, mirando al techo. Se sentía inmensamente patético por estar pensando ese tipo de cosas a las dos de la mañana. Sin embargo, le era mentalmente imposible apartarlas de su cabeza. Y sí, sabía que ése era un problema. ¿Pero qué solución podría darle a ello? Tetsurou no estaba a su lado en esos momentos para tranquilizar la ansiedad con sus palabras de amor. Y aunque así lo fuese, aquella no era una solución permanente. Una vez el moreno desapareciese de su vista ¿Cómo volvería a lidiar con la situación?

¿Qué sería de él cuando Tetsurou se cansara?

La sola idea le producía nauseas. Decenas de escenarios en los que Kuroo lo dejaba fluían sin parar por su mente. Todas acompañadas de frases dolorosas, "No fuiste suficiente", "¿Acaso creíste que iba en serio?", "Eres patético". Lo peor de todo es que estaba convencido de que todas aquellas afirmaciones eran completamente acertadas. Lo suyo nunca fue nada serio, él no era suficiente para Kuroo, Kei se sentía patético.

Las primeras lágrimas salieron en contra de su voluntad, producto de tantos pensamientos negativos, las siguientes fluyeron con resignación. No le gustaba llorar. Lo hacía sentir débil. Lo obligaba a palpar ésa debilidad y lo hacía odiarse incluso más. Pero la angustia embotellada dentro de él exigía a su cuerpo a desahogarse, y por mucho que haya querido soportarlo, sabía que era mejor derrumbarse solo en su habitación, que correr el riesgo de hacerlo frente a su novio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El molesto pitido del teléfono celular fue el culpable que despertara. Con movimientos torpes, sin la voluntad suficiente como para levantarse y tomar el aparato correctamente, desde su posición extendió el brazo tanteando sobre su mesa de noche hasta dar con el dichoso objeto. Sin siquiera molestarse en abrir los ojos para ver de quien se trataba, simplemente deslizó por inercia su dedo sobre la pantalla para contestar antes de llevarse el móvil a la oreja.

-¿Hm?

-¿Aún no despertó el bello durmiente?- la voz gruesa de Tetsurou se escuchó divertida al otro lado de la línea.

-Hm.

-Creo que eso es un no. Y lamento ser quien te despertase, pero quería decirte que me hice de un poco de tiempo libre esta tarde… ¿Te importaría si voy?- esta sugerencia hizo que sus ojos se abrieran en sorpresa. Hacía más de tres semanas que su novio no tenía tiempo libre para él. Ya fuese por pruebas de ubicación, papeles que debía presentar, entrevistas a las que tenía que asistir, cosas que debía empacar, o simplemente el hecho de estar demasiado cansado por las múltiples razones anteriores.

Al no obtener una respuesta instantánea, y entusiasta, como en un principio el moreno creyó que obtendría, siguió hablando.

-Sé que no te he estado prestando demasiada atención en estos días-

- _"Semanas"_ \- pensó el menor.

-… Pero ahora que conseguí librarme de todo esto. ¿Podría ir a verte?... te extraño- esta última frase apenas fue audible para el más alto, más aún así hizo que su corazón se acelerase.

-Yo también…- contestó en el mismo tono.

-Saldré hacia allí en una hora ¿Está bien?

-Sí.

-Nos vemos.- por su voz, Tsukishima podía deducir la sonrisa del moreno al otro lado de la línea.

-Adiós.- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que el mayor cortase la llamada.

Tetsurou vendría a verlo después de, lo que para él, se sentía como mucho tiempo. Sonrió para sí mismo, y solo en aquel momento fue consciente del tremendo dolor de cabeza que lo estaba invadiendo. Esa era uno de los principales motivos por los que odiaba llorar. Al día siguiente la jaqueca era ridículamente insoportable.

Se llevó la mano con la que hace unos momentos estaba sosteniendo el celular, al rostro. Juraba que aún podía sentir el rastro de las lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas, y esto lo hacía sentir todavía más patético. Cosa que lo hacía volver a la pregunta que constantemente lo atormentaba ¿Qué es lo que había visto Tetsurou en él? Aparte de un saco de huesos, con un color de cabello que nadie en su buen juicio creería que es natural, y un carácter difícil de manejar. Definitivamente no tenía nada bueno a su favor. Y aún así la persona que decía que lo amaba estaba un par de horas de llegar a su casa para pasar el resto del día acaramelados sobre su cama.

Kei no lo entendía. Y dudaba que algún día llegase a hacerlo. Antes de que eso sucediera lo más probable era que Tetsurou lo dejara por alguna otra persona.

Respiró profundamente antes de reincorporarse sobre su cama. El día acababa de empezar. No era momento para ese tipo de pensamientos. Debía saludar a su madre con una sonrisa en escasos minutos, y no sería bueno que sospechase que su hijo se sentía angustiado por un sinfín de razones que para ella no tendrían sentido. Para eso estaba la noche. Durante la noche mientras todos dormían, su mente podría seguir con el mar de pensamientos nocivos, que detestaba, pero que al mismo tiempo creía necesitar.

Mientras tanto aparentaría frente al resto. No tenía en mente abrumar a nadie con sus insignificantes problemas, y mostrar su debilidad ante ellos. Ni siquiera ante su familia, Yamaguchi, y mucho menos Tetsurou.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar a un costado. Con pereza lo tomó, abriendo de inmediato el mensaje que había recibido de la persona que lo hacía más feliz en el planeta, pero que al mismo tiempo provocaba que la ansiedad lo sobrellevase la mayor parte del día.

 _Te amo._ Era todo el contenido del texto que acababa de recibir. Sonrió resignado antes de teclear una respuesta igual.


	6. Día 6

Sexto día de la serie de prompts!  
Es algo así como una continuación del día 5, solo que bastantes años más tarde.  
Disculpen cualquier error que pudieran encontrar  
Disfruten :D

* * *

 **Kurotsuki Week Día 6 Falling in love over and over**

Si a Tsukishima Kei le hubiesen dicho que lo volvería a ver ese día, él simplemente hubiese evitado salir de su departamento a toda costa. Se hubiese encerrado en su habitación y bajo ningún concepto se hubiese planteado salir de su escondrijo.

Lastimosamente nadie se lo había advertido, y en su inocencia había ido, como cada veintisiete de todos los meses, a su tienda de discos favorita para adquirir un nuevo compacto. No tenía ningún inconveniente en gastar cierto porcentaje de su sueldo, en permitirse aquellos gustos. Pero si hubiese contado con el hecho de que su religiosa asistencia a Banana Record, en Shibuya, iría a ser interrumpida por una de las personas con quien menos deseaba toparse, con gusto habría aceptado el quedarse encerrado por lo que quedase de día.

Y allí estaba. Contra todo pronóstico, frente a la vista de Tsukishima Kei, se alzaba la figura de ése ex novio del que nadie quería volver a saber. ¿Lo peor de la situación? Ya lo había visto.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por escasos segundos. Obviamente Kei fue quien volvió a dirigir su completa atención al archivador de vinilos frente a él. No estaba buscando ninguno en particular, simplemente estaba mirando, pero aparentaría lo que fuese para que aquel individuo no se le acercase.

Sin embargo era demasiado pedir. Tsukshima lo conocía, y por lo que parecía no había cambiado desde entonces. Lo escuchó acercarse, y se detestaba así mismo porque de algún modo se alegraba por ello. Sintió su corazón acelerarse como hace años no lo hacía, y cuando se detuvo frente a él, tuvo que contener la respiración para no emitir ningún sonido que lo pusiese en evidencia.

-Hey, Tsukki. Tiempo de no vernos.- su voz no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Y sentía que el corazón se le estaba por salir de lugar.

-"Aparenta. Aparenta. No te avergüences a ti mismo frente a él. Kei, concéntrate." Hm.

Si hubiese podido golpearse contra el estante en ese mismo momento lo hubiese hecho. Pero su incapacidad de realizar cualquier acción más que respirar se lo impedía. ¡Ni siquiera podía girar el rostro para encararlo!

-¿Vienes seguido?- a pesar de la casi nula respuesta del rubio, decidió seguir con la conversación, mientras centraba su atención en un par de discos de la hilera de al lado a la que estaba revisando Tsukishima.

-Una vez al mes. "Cuatro palabras. Es un progreso."- sería estúpido no aceptar que estaba sumamente nervioso. El hecho de haber estado orgulloso por pronunciar cuatro palabras sin balbucear decía mucho. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ver a Kuroo Tetsurou después de cinco años de haber terminado, no era algo que su mente pudiese asimilar con facilidad, por más grato que fuese el hecho en sí.

-Oh. Yo suelo venir todas las semanas, es raro que nunca nos hayamos cruzado antes.- intentó que aquel comentario sonara indiferente, sin embargo Kei conocía demasiado aquel tono de voz como para no saber que Kuroo tenía otras intenciones aparte de saber que tanto frecuentaba el lugar. Y a pesar de que sabía que aún tenía la oportunidad de huir, no quería hacerlo. Había algo en su interior que lo obligaba a quedarse parado y oír lo que estaba a punto de salir de los labios de su primer ex novio.

-¿Tienes planes para más tarde?

No. No tenía planes. Y definitivamente no estaba en sus planes terminar en la cama del departamento de su ex novio un sábado por la tarde en el que solamente debía ir a la tienda a comprar algún nuevo álbum para ampliar su de por sí, gran colección.

Sin embargo la suerte lo llevó a tomar otro rumbo. Y no sabría decir si era bueno o malo. Solo sabía que hacía años no se sentía así. En la boca del estómago había un nudo imposible de deshacer desde el primer momento que sus labios y los de Tetsurou entraron en contacto. Era algo familiar y nostálgico. Nunca creyó que volvería a experimentar aquella sensación. Pero allí estaba, y no solo experimentó ésa sensación, sino que un sinfín de ellas. Todo había sido como un _deja vu_ , y a pesar del correr de los años, aún se conocían como a la palma de sus manos. Sabían donde besar, cómo y dónde tocar, qué placía al otro, y también se habían mostrado un par de trucos nuevos.

La mente de Tsukishima no era capaz de procesar que tantos hechos hubiesen acontecido en tan escasas horas. Y por más que su mente le insistiera constantemente con que se vistiese lo más rápido posible y huyese mientras pudiera, su cuerpo se negaba a responder. Quedándose inmóvil, mientras desde su posición apreciaba la inconfundible maraña de pelos que a pesar de los años Tetsurou había decidido conservar. Le sorprendía que alguien lo dejase trabajar con el peinado en tan deplorables condiciones, aunque Kei sabía por experiencia que el cabello de Kuroo tenía vida propia, y no había producto capilar en el mundo que lo pudiera solucionar.

Las sábanas se sentían indescriptiblemente suaves bajo su cuerpo. La escancia a Kuroo y sexo era palpable en el ambiente. Y no alcanzaba a comprender como algo podía sentirse tan terriblemente bien y deliciosamente mal al mismo tiempo.

Detestaba que el imbécil de Tetsurou se hubiese dormido a penas hubieron terminado la tercera ronda. No solo porque hubiese aguantado una más, sino porque lo dejaba con las dudas martirizando su mente.

Aquello no era normal, y estaba en contra de cualquier principio al cual en algún momento le fue fiel. Se había dejado arrastrar por el calor del momento, por la añoranza de sentir aquellas manos de nueva cuenta sobre su piel y por la desesperación de volver a sentir algo, por pequeño que fuese, que hiciera revivir esos recuerdos de un pasado que se le antojaba demasiado lejano.

Cuando Kuroo finalmente despertó, se ducharon por turnos y Tsukishima se despidió con un leve gesto con la mano. Intercambiaron la menor cantidad de palabras posibles, y en cualquier otro tipo de circunstancias eso hubiese alegrado al rubio. Este no era el caso. Kei necesitaba saber más. Necesitaba hablar. Preguntarle. Aunque muy en el fondo tenía miedo de la respuesta que pudiese llegar a recibir.

Y quizás había sido por eso que no tomó la iniciativa. Tal vez por aquel miedo no se atrevió a preguntar a Tetsurou si volverían a verse de nuevo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, esa haya sido la razón por la cual en lugar de un "Hasta luego" se despidió con un "Adiós".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese mes no fue el veintisiete a Banana Record. Esperó una semana más y fue el cuatro del mes siguiente.

No sabía con qué encontrarse. Ni qué esperar. Kuroo había dicho que iba con frecuencia al lugar. Pero nunca antes habían coincidido. Y esperaba que esta vez fuese de ese modo.

Eligió dos compactos y un vinilo. Ese mes estuvo de humor de Jazz y uno de los dependientes de la tienda le había recomendado un par de artistas de los que nunca antes había oído. No vaciló en tomarlos, pues hasta la fecha, sus recomendaciones nunca lo habían defraudado.

Hacía más de un año que venía todos los meses, en la misma fecha, a visitar la tienda. No importaba que fuese durante el fin de semana, o un día laboral. Siempre iba dos días luego de cobrar su sueldo. En el momento que ya hubiese pagado todas sus deudas, pero aún le quedase algo de dinero para derrochar, y luego quedar ajustado por el resto del mes.

Cuando llegó a la caja, el encargado, que desde que había comenzado a frecuentar la tienda trabajaba en el mismo puesto, le sonrió con cierta peculiaridad. No podía decirse que eran amigos, pero aquel hombre en varias ocasiones le había recomendado los que en la actualidad serían sus álbumes favoritos. Sin embargo, hoy había en él algo diferente.

-No pasaste por aquí la semana anterior Tsukishima-kun.- Kei se quedó inmóvil. En el pasado no hubo ocasión en la que él le hubiese dicho su nombre a aquel empleado. Frunció el ceño automáticamente, y el hombre, a quien ya se le asomaban las canas por la edad, sonrió más ampliamente.

-Kuroo-kun tenía razón al decir que reaccionarias así.- explicó en un tono divertido mientras había el cajón de la cómoda que tenía a un lado. Rebuscó por unos segundos hasta dar con lo que parecía que estaba buscando.

-Toma. Kuroo-kun me ha pedido el favor que te entregue esto.

Era una tarjeta de presentación. Con los datos de Kuroo en ella. Su nombre, cargo, empresa y sí, su número de teléfono.

-Ah. También me pidió que le permitieses pagar por esto. Así que toma esto también muchacho.- sentenció el empleado del lugar, terminando de embolsar los álbumes que había decidido llevar.

Kei estaba simplemente perplejo. Intercalando la vista entre la tarjeta, la bolsa con los discos y el hombre frente a él.

-Vamos chico. Acepta, ve a casa y llámalo. Desde hace semanas viene día de por medio a preguntarme si has aparecido por aquí y sinceramente me tiene cansado.- explicó, extendiendo la bolsa hacia el rubio, quien no tuvo más remedio que aceptarla, tomar la tarjeta y marcharse.

Al llegar a casa tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina. Había dejado la bolsa con su "compra" en la entrada, y solo tenía en mano la tarjeta con el número de Tetsurou y su celular.

¿Qué exactamente debía hacer? Sí, llamarlo. ¿Pero qué le diría? ¿Qué es lo que Kuroo querría decirle? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para ir casi todos los días hasta esa tienda solo para buscarlo?

Muy en contra de su voluntad comenzó a recapitular los eventos del pasado. Su relación de jóvenes y cómo todo había terminado.

Estuvieron juntos durante poco más de dos años. Comenzaron cuando Kei estaba en la mitad de su primer año de escuela superior, y Tetsurou en la mitad del último. No todo fue de color de rosas. Kei siempre fue un muchacho complicado, y su falta de confianza en sí mismo afectó gran parte de su relación.

Finalmente cuando Kuroo comenzó su segundo año de la universidad simplemente empezó a alejarse, o él a alejarlo, no sabría decir cuál. Y él nunca tuvo el suficiente coraje para encararlo e intentar solucionar el problema. Un día, Kuroo lo visitó de sorpresa, solo para decirle que lo mejor sería separarse de una vez por todas. Él no dijo nada, solo aceptó. Ésa había sido la última vez que se habían visto.

Le había dolido demasiado. Por más de que no lo hubiese demostrado. Pero no sólo le había dolido al momento de romper. Sino que desde mucho antes. Quizás desde poco después de que hubiesen comenzado. La mayor parte del tiempo era culpa de su baja autoestima. De sus estúpidas inseguridades, que con el paso de los años había sido capaz de superar, no el todo, pero en gran parte.

Sin embargo, durante esos años de relación, se la pasaba sumergido en pensamientos negativos. En el "Y si…" que lo consumía, y que en varias ocasiones lo había dejado sin dormir. En el estúpido miedo que lo atormentaba cada vez que Tetsurou cancelaba una cita. En la constante necesidad de tenerlo cerca suyo solo para reafirmar que ese amor que juraba tenerle en realidad existía.

Nunca había expresado aquellos pensamientos en voz alta. Tetsurou se habría burlado y le habría dicho que se tranquilizase. Que no era así. Y que lo amaba de verdad. Pero eso a él no le bastaba en aquel entonces, porque por más que se lo dijera mil veces, su mente se negaba a creerlo. Fue así como al final su peor miedo se volvió realidad.

Para su suerte durante aquellos años había cambiado. Sus amigos lo habían ayudado a ello. Yamaguchi lo había ayudado a ello. Había tenido varias relaciones durante aquel tiempo. En cambio nunca llegaron a compararse con lo que alguna vez alcanzó a sentir al estar con el ex capitán de Nekoma.

Por lo que allí estaba. Con el número de teléfono de quien quizás fue, la única persona que en verdad amó, sopesando la idea de dar o no otra oportunidad a la relación. En caso de ser esa la razón por la que Tetsurou lo buscaba con tanta insistencia.

"Y si no es eso."

"Y si solo quiere sexo casual y sin comprom…"

-Basta Kei.- se regañó en voz alta. Ya había cometido ese error hacía años atrás. No pensaba hacerlo de nuevo.

-De todos modos no tienes nada que perder.- fue lo que se repitió unas cinco veces antes de decidirse a marcar el número impreso sobre la pequeña tarjeta.

Sonaron dos tonos antes que la gruesa voz de Kuroo se hiciera sonar a través de la línea.

-Buenas. ¿Quién habla?

-Kuroo. Soy yo, Tsukishima.- su voz sonó más aguda de lo que hubiese querido, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia. –Fui a la tienda. Dijeron que…

-Sí. Por un momento pensé que no volverías a aparecerte por allí. Creí que no volvería a saber de ti.- la voz del moreno se oía cálida desde el otro lado, y Kei sintió como su corazón se aceleraba más por cada segundo que pasaba.

-No pude ir antes. Yo… no sabía… n-

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes por eso. ¿Tienes planes para este sábado por la tarde?- Kei dudó por un instante, antes de volverse a repetir mentalmente que no tenía nada que perder en aquella situación.

-No, tengo el sábado libre.

Por un momento Kei pensó que Kuroo lo invitaría de nueva cuenta a su departamento, como en la última ocasión. Que todo sería, como supuso, algo sin compromisos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de los años, Kuroo seguía sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Ya fuiste a ver Jurassic World? La tienen hace un par de semanas en cartelera, pero aún no pude ir a verla. Aunque no creo que un nerd de los dinosaurios como tú se haya perdido semejante oportunidad.- Kei tuvo que contener la emoción al escuchar esas palabras, sosteniendo el teléfono con fuerza innecesaria y conteniendo la respiración durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

-De hecho tienes razón. Fui con Yamaguchi a ver la premier.- admitió con descaro. –Sin embargo, no me molestaría ir a verla de nuevo.

-Lo sabía. Apuesto que compraste las entradas con meses de antelación.- se burló el mayor, más la alegría en el tono de su voz era notoria.

-Me has pillado.

-¿Toho Cinemas te queda bien?

-¿El que está cerca del Banco Mizuho?- preguntó para asegurarse. El departamento donde se hospedaba no quedaba lejos de allí, por lo que podría ir incluso caminando.

-Así es. ¿Qué dices?

-No vemos el sábado.

-Hecho.

-Ok.

La línea quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos, y Kei estaba a punto de finalizar la llamada cuando oyó hablar al mayor otra vez.

-Kei… te he echado de menos en estos años.- esta única frase fue suficiente para que sus aceleradas palpitaciones se detuvieran de golpe y para que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

No respondió al comentario. Ninguna palabra alcanzó a salir de su boca antes de que Kuroo terminara por cortar la llamada.

Se quedó sentado sobre la silla durante lo que le parecieron horas. Intentando contener las lágrimas en vano. Pensando en cómo algo que tanto temía pero a la vez ansiaba que sucediese, estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante. Tenía miedo de que las cosas volviesen a acabar mal. Temía que su viejo yo se apoderara de él y arruinara esta nueva oportunidad. Temía que nuevamente Kuroo no fuese lo suficientemente paciente y lo dejara ir. Temía demasiadas cosas. Pero al mismo tiempo ansiaba volver a verlo, volver a estar a su lado una vez más. Y que esta vez las cosas fuesen diferentes. Que en esta ocasión, fuera para siempre.

Sonaba estúpido y lo sabía. Pero en aquella semana, quizás ese mismo día, o incluso en el mismo instante que sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, Tsukishima Kei se había vuelto a enamorar de su primer amor.

Tal vez nunca había dejado de hacerlo.


	7. Día 7

Séptimo día de la serie de prompts!  
Disculpen cualquier error que pudieran encontrar  
Disfruten :D

* * *

 **Kurotsuki Week Día 7 Training Camp**

A diferencia de lo que muchos creerían, su relación con el actual capitán de Nekoma no había sido del todo inesperada.

Yamaguchi, y probablemente Kenma, eran los únicos que conocían los pormenores de dicha relación. En primer lugar, cómo Kuroo acosó insistentemente a Yamaguchi para que este cediera en darle el correo de Tsukishima. Y cómo luego varios rechazos, había conseguido que el rubio aceptara tener una cita con él.

Su primera salida había sido a un café que quedaba sobre Omotesando, el lugar no se veía particularmente especial, pero los precios eran bastante altos. Tsukishima luego cayó en cuenta que era porque todos sus productos tenían una particular forma de conejo en ellos. _Todos y cada uno de ellos._

Luego de esa cita Kuroo aprendió que el dulce favorito de Tsukishima era el pastel de fresas y que prefería a los dinosaurios por sobre los conejos.

Al cabo de un par de meses, y para el segundo campamento de entrenamiento, Tetsurou y Kei ya tenían, lo que se llamaría una relación formal.

La familia de Kei conocía a Kuroo, y el padre de éste sabía de lo suyo. Ambas partes lo habían aceptado, y ellos se sentían por demás satisfechos con ello.

Pero ya era otra cosa cuando se trataba de sus compañeros de equipo. ¿Cómo podía un capitán meterse en amoríos con alguien del equipo contrario? ¿Y cómo podría hacer Tsukishima para que Sawamura, en su papel de padre sobre protector no castrase a Kuroo por liarse con él?

Demasiadas incógnitas y ninguna respuesta clara a la vista. Por lo que habían pactado no decir nada de su relación hasta no haber terminado ese año. Luego Kuroo iría a la universidad, y no habría nada que sus compañeros de equipo pudiesen llegar a reclamar.

Mientras tanto, durante los campamentos de entrenamiento que quedaban, solo les quedaba disimular. Aparentar que no eran más que un tutor y su pupilo en técnicas de bloqueo. Hasta hallar un momento en el día en que pudiesen compartir a solas.

Dicho momento había llegado la noche del tercer día de campamento. Se habían ofrecido a poner en orden el tercer gimnasio luego de la práctica nocturna con Lev, Hinata y los de Fukurodani. Al cerrar todo fueron directo a la parte trasera del gimnasio. Y Tetsurou decidió no perder el tiempo desde ese momento.

Atacó con fiereza los labios del más joven, empujándolo contra la pared y apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre éste. Estaba ansioso, más de lo normal. Tener al rubio tanto tiempo cerca, y no poder acercársele lo estaba volviendo loco.

Por su parte, Tsukishima estaba en iguales o peores condiciones. Durante el par de días que habían pasado en el campamento se la pasó fantaseando con que ése preciso momento finalmente llegase. Poder besar a su novio sin tener que molestarse porque otros estuviesen mirando.

Kei separó los labios, invitando a la lengua del moreno a encontrarse con la suya. Solo aquel beso se les hacía poco, por lo que las ansiosas manos del mayor no tardaron en hacer de las suyas, deslizándose traviesas por debajo de los shorts del rubio, dedicándose a acariciar lascivamente su pequeño y redondo trasero, tanteando para saber si había posibilidad alguna de llegar a algo más.

Para su suerte, Kei parecía igual de entusiasmado. El más joven recorría la espalda del mayor en busca de soporte, incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la lengua de Kuroo dentro de su boca y la mano del mismo bajo sus shorts. Inconscientemente movió sus caderas hacia adelante, buscando fricción con las del más bajo, complaciéndose al saberse entendido. La mano libre el mayor, que hacía escasos segundos se hallaba pacíficamente reposada sobre su cintura, tomó con descaro una de sus piernas enredándola a sus caderas, presionándolo aún más contra la pared, de modo que la otra apenas sí tocaba el suelo, con la mayor parte de su peso siendo sostenido por Tetsurou.

Bajo cualquier otro tipo de circunstancias a Kei le hubiese avergonzado estar en esa pose. Pero la excitación hacía que aquello poco le importase, y le interesase mucho más en lo bien que se sentía la erección de su novio contra la suya.

-¿¡Qu-e demonios?!- la estruendosa exclamación hizo que ambos se separasen al instante, causando que gracias a la extraña posición en la que estaban, Tsukishima terminase en el suelo.

-Bokuto-san ¿Qué ocurr- Akaashi se detuvo junto al capitán de su club, mirando a Tetsurou y a Kei alternadamente, para luego volver a dirigir la vista a su As.

-Te dije que no debías haber venido.- explicó con tono cansado, intentando en vano hacer que el búho reaccionase.

-¿Ambos están bien?- preguntó el armador de Fukurodani al darse cuenta de que su capitán parecía aún no salir del shock.

Para aquel entonces Kei ya había recuperado la dignidad y se había levantado del piso, sin ayuda de la mano que Kuroo le ofreció. La pareja miró a Akaashi sin pronunciar palabra. No comprendiendo si este sabía o no lo que había ocurrido hace algunos instantes.

-Lamento que Bokuto-san los haya interrumpido. Le había dicho que no sería buena idea venir a ayudarlos a cerrar todo. Pero es demasiado terco.- explicó cual madre el muchacho, quien aun persistía en sus intentos de hacer que el más alto reaccionara.

-No te preocupes Akaashi. Pero… ¿Cómo supiste?- fue el capitán de Nekoma quien tomó la palabra en ese momento, esperando a obtener respuesta de un Akaashi quien no parecía estar en lo más mínimo sorprendido con eso.

-Era un poco obvio…- comentó, precipitándose levemente hacia atrás, tras conseguir que finalmente Bokuto recobrase conciencia. –Además hablé con Kenma-san- terminó por explicar, haciéndose a un lado, para acomodarse junto a su capitán.

Bokuto los miraba impasible. Intercalando la mirada entre Kuroo y Tsukki para saber quién sería el que le daría una explicación para lo que acababa de presenciar. Nuevamente fue Kuroo quien comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué tanto miras búho estúpido? Ni que hubieses visto algo extraño. ¿Acaso te da envidia que te haya ganado a Tsukki?- inquirió en tono superior, tomando al menor por el rostro, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. Kei lo apartó por reflejo y Tetsurou se limitó a sonreír ante la reacción.

-¡Tsukki! ¡Creí que me preferías a mí!- fueron las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de Bokuto, quien dejando de lado el reciente incidente, se aproximó a ambos jóvenes, en un intento de relajar el ambiente.

-¿Qué tiene este gato feo que no tenga yo? ¡Incluso mi peinado es mucho mejor!- aseguró señalando su cabello rociado fervientemente con productos capilares de marca, que permanecía intacto a pesar de las interminables horas de entrenamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _¿No crees que deberíamos decírselo a los demás?"_ esas fueron las últimas palabras de Kuroo antes de despedirse con un beso e ir rumbo a la habitación donde los demás miembros de Nekoma se encontraban.

Kei suspiró sonoramente. Decidiendo que ese era un asunto que sería mejor discutir con la almohada y dar el veredicto al día siguiente.

Las prácticas siguieron su usual curso. De ocho a doce. Jugaron tres partidas de las cuales perdieron dos, pagando la prenda impuesta para esa ocasión. Le única razón por la que Tsukishima pondría empeño en estas prácticas solo sería para no tener que volver a sobre esforzarse físicamente con aquellos ridículos ejercicios que eran obligados a hacer cada vez que perdían y que por alguna razón parecían motivar más a los atolondrados de Kageyama y Hinata.

Durante el almuerzo apenas si pudo acercarse a Kuroo, quien estaba siendo vilmente acosado por Lev y sus súplicas para que le de asistencia personal con los bloqueos, alegando que siempre hacía eso con el "rubio de Karasuno". Para alivio de Kei, el moreno se negó rotundamente, ignorando cada palabra del mitad-ruso, y seguir siendo visiblemente ignorado por Kenma.

A veces se preguntaba cómo alguien como Kuroo había terminado siendo el mejor amigo de una persona como Kenma. Si bien debía admitir que el más joven debía de tener una paciencia de oro para lidiar con Tetsurou, más cuando estaba en sus momentos de _"necesito atención, deja todo los que estés haciendo y mímame"_ , Kuroo también habría tenido que soportar en varias ocasiones el retraimiento por parte del semi-rubio.

No conocía a Tetsurou de hacía demasiado tiempo. Pero por lo poco que habían compartido, era una persona afectuosa y por ende estaba en constante busca de cariño físico. Como en varias ocasiones había oído decir a Bokuto pero en tono ofensivo, Kuroo era un gato. Gigante, y para nada tierno en la mayor parte de ocasiones, sin embargo su esporádico comportamiento poco difería del de aquella especie.

Definitivamente admiraba a Kenma por soportarlo. A diferencia de lo que cualquier otra persona normalmente sentiría, él no estaba para nada celoso del armador, ni de la amistad e intimidad que compartía con Tetsurou. Se conocían de niños, y él mismo tenía un lazo similar con Yamaguchi, sin embargo estaba seguro que ni su amistad de tantos años con Tadashi fuese tan firme como la de Kuroo con Kenma. Ellos eran como hermanos, Kei lo veía constantemente. La forma en la que Kuroo sobreprotegía a Kenma le hacía más bien recordar a como Akiteru lo protegía a él. Es por esa razón que nunca vio a ese chico como algo que pudiese afectar de forma negativa a su relación.

Además de eso, estaba el hecho que Kenma, voluntaria o involuntariamente, buscaba en forma constante a cierta cabellera pelirroja entre la multitud, y solo una vez que la encontraba y se aseguraba de que no hubiese ningún problema con ella, volvía nuevamente a sus actividades.

Lo más probable fuese que Tetsurou ya se hubiese dado cuenta de ese hecho, aunque como a todo hermano mayor le costase admitirlo. Después de todo a su propio hermano le costó digerir la noticia de que él estuviese manteniendo una relación con alguien. Lo más curioso del asunto había sido que éste ni siquiera se preocupó por el hecho de que se tratase de alguien de su mismo sexo, sino porque dicha persona era dos años mayor que él y vivía en otra prefectura. Aún le daba migrañas pensar en la perorata que lanzó en aquella ocasión su hermano mayor.

En este tipo de pensamientos se le fue la tarde. El resto de los juegos estuvieron bastante reñidos, y aunque fueron incapaces de derrotar a Nekoma y a Fukurodani, con los otros partidos les fue mejor de lo esperado.

Para la noche el grupo de siempre se reunió en el tercer gimnasio. Era extraño como en tan poco tiempo aquello se había vuelto un acto de reflejo para todos. Reunirse allí para hacer un esfuerzo extra, que un tiempo atrás se hubiese negado rotundamente a dar. Y al mismo tiempo le hacía pensar qué es lo que haría el año siguiente cuando no tuviese a esas personas que lo habían arrastrado a hacerlo.

A pesar del incidente de la noche anterior, Akaashi y Bokuto actuaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Le agradaba. De a poco podía sentir como aquellos chicos eran dignos de su confianza, y en el fondo esperaba que aunque el tiempo los separase, pudiesen de algún modo seguir en contacto.

Fue así como llegó a parar en el asunto que debió plantearse desde un principio la noche anterior. ¿Qué sucedería si todo el resto de su equipo supiera acerca de su relación con Tetsurou? ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Lo tomarían tan bien como lo habían hecho Bokuto y Akaashi? ¿O lo verían como algún tipo de traición? Este último planteamiento a Tsukishima se le antojó ridículo, pero uno nunca sabía cómo reaccionaría una persona ante la noticia. No es cómo si su vida amorosa fuese verdaderamente relevante para sus compañeros de equipo, simplemente no podría soportar el rechazo de alguna persona solo por ser él mismo.

Estaba seguro que a Kuroo nadie le diría nada. Después de todo él era el capitán del equipo. Era una pieza indispensable y tenía el rango más alto en aquella unidad. Era inmune. En cambio él no lo era, él era un niño de primer año quien sólo tenía a favor su altura, pues ni siquiera era tan buen jugador. Era por eso que temía que el hecho de, no sólo estar en una relación con otro hombre, sino que éste fuese de un equipo rival, sumase un punto más a la larga lista razones por las cuales Tsukishima era una persona no-grata. Y lo considerarían paranoico. Pero era la forma en cómo se sentía la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sin embargo, esas pequeñas cosas lo hacían querer cambiar de parecer. Lo hacían pensar que en serio, tal vez eso no lo afectase. Que todos darían el visto bueno a su relación tal y cómo, para su sorpresa, lo habían hecho sus padres.

Su aprobación había sido un gran paso para Kei. El hecho de que hayan aceptado que mantuviese una relación con Tetsurou lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Nunca antes hubiese pensado que salir del closet frente a su familia hubiese traído tan buenos resultados a la relación que tenía con sus padres, e incluso con su hermano. El padre de Kuroo también lo había tomado de las mil maravillas, e incluso era él quien más insistía para que pasasen más "tiempo de calidad" a solas cada vez que le tocaba a Tsukki ir de visita a Tokio. Y a pesar de que nunca había llegado a conocer en persona a la madre de Kuroo, quien vivía en otro distrito de Tokio con su nuevo esposo, Tetsurou le había hecho saber que ella también estaba de acuerdo, y que en cuanto tuviesen la oportunidad, quería que ambos fuesen a cenar a su casa.

Por lo tanto el siguiente paso era que sus pares lo aprobasen. Y quería confiar en que sí lo harían. Tal y como Yamaguchi y Kenma lo habían hecho. Tal y como Bokuto y Akaashi lo habían hecho.

Por lo que, luego del innecesariamente exhaustivo entrenamiento extra, con las personas indicadas aún merodeando por el gimnasio, entiéndase Lev y Hinata, Tsukishima Kei tomó una decisión que esperaba al día siguiente no lo dejase en el peor escenario.

-Buen trabajo.- habló con el tono de voz más calmado que pudo simular antes de dar un suave beso sobre la comisura de los labios de su novio, quien se quedó mirándolo atónito durante unos segundos, antes de sonreírle y devolverle el cumplido acompañado de otro beso.

Al instante Kei se volvió a observar la reacción de los demás presentes, con toda la tranquilidad que pudo aparentar, viendo como Bokuto y Akaashi habían seguido con la conversación que estaban manteniendo sobre dios sabe qué lechuza que Bokuto había encontrado en el patio de su casa, y cómo Lev y Hinata se los habían quedado viendo con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

En una primera instancia, por parte de aquellos dos habría esperado burla, o algún tipo de comentario estúpidamente vergonzoso. Sin embargo fue él quien terminó más que sorprendido al ver que ni una sola palabra salió de los labios de los miembros más ruidosos de Karasuno y Nekoma. Quienes una vez cumplida su asignación de juntar todos los balones que habían usado durante la práctica, se habían retirado sin comentar nada al respecto.

-Deberíamos hacer eso más de seguido para que cierren la boca.- comentó Tetsurou al rubio, mientras terminaban de poner en orden el gimnasio con ayuda de Akaashi, quien sin Bokuto al lado era incluso más silencioso que Kenma.

-Por más tentadora que sea la idea, temo decir que declino la oferta.- contestó el más alto, apartando al mayor quien luego de aquella pequeña muestra de afecto había entrado en su _"modo cariñoso/fastidioso"_. Quizás aquello no había sido una idea del todo buena.


	8. Día 8

Octavo día de la serie de prompts!  
Disculpen cualquier error que pudieran encontrar  
Disfruten :D

* * *

 **Kurotsuki Week Día 8 Battle of the Trash Heap**

Finalmente luego de tres años allí estaban.

El olor a _Air Salonpas_ impregnado en el ambiente. La cancha naranja debajo de sus pies. Y al otro lado de la red, el club de voleibol de Nekoma con sus mejores jugadores listos para darlo todo.

Después de tantos años la legendaria "Batalla del Basurero" finalmente sería llevada a cabo en un torneo nacional.

Por primera vez ambos equipos lo habían logrado.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso. Si hace cuatro años atrás le hubiesen dicho que alguna vez sentiría eso al estar a punto de jugar un partido de voleibol, se hubiese burlado de esa persona. Pero allí estaba, mordiéndose los labios compulsivamente, esperando a llenar el papel de capitán que le había sido conferido y llegar a derrotar por primera vez a Nekoma luego de que Karasuno hubiese renacido.

Todos estaban ese día congregados.

Sawamura, Sugawara, Asahi, Ennoshita, Nishinoya y Tanaka estaban sentados en ese orden en la primera fila de las gradas, con lágrimas en los ojos. Y no era para menos, sabía que él no sería la excepción de ser ése su caso, y estaba agradecido por ello. No sabría donde metería la cara si tuviese que dejar que lo viesen en un estado similar.

Junto a ellos estaban los demás ex miembros de Karasuno y los miembros del equipo de La Asociación de Vecinos. En las graderías de al lado estaban los ex miembros de Nekoma, y en la primera fila estaba él. Kuroo, quien estaba en una tremenda crisis moral por no saber si echar porras al equipo de su secundaria o al de su novio.

Sonrió con superioridad al ver su expresión contrariada. No veía la razón para que llamase a eso un predicamento. Simplemente debía apoyar a su equipo. Kei le había repetido un millón de veces que no debía preocuparse por ello, que no sería tan inmaduro como para enfadarse por algo así. Sin embargo Kuroo insistía en la idea de que como su tutor también debía de brindarle su apoyo incondicional. Delirios morales que solo preocupaban en gravedad a Tetsurou, y que a Kei más que molestarlo, se le hacían simpáticos.

El equipo de Nekoma era innegablemente fuerte. A pesar de que su armador genio se había retirado el año pasado, habían encontrado su digno reemplazo en un chico de segundo año quien era capaz de coordinar perfectamente sus pases con el actual As de Nekoma, quien créalo o no, había terminado siendo Lev.

El juego fue duro y reñido. Los ataques del combo raro casi infalibles. Si no hubiese sido por Inuoka, quien desde su primer año había concentrado gran parte de su atención en lograr acostumbrarse a los tiros de Hinata, y por la altura y pulida habilidad de Lev, habrían anotado muchos puntos más. Los bloqueos de Tsukishima e Izumi, un novato con talento de primer año, habían sido impecables. Las salvadas de su libero de segundo, Nakahara, sorprendentes. Los saques flotantes de Yamaguchi dieron un dolor de cabeza a su contrincante.

Sin embargo, aún así, todo su esfuerzo no fue suficiente.

En tres sets que superaron los treinta puntos cada uno, perdieron.

Nunca sintió tanto dolor al oír el silbato del final del juego. El pecho le oprimía sobremanera, tenía la sensación de que sus pulmones se contraían y se le hacía casi imposible respirar. Las manos le temblaban.

No podía llorar. No debía llorar. Al menos, no aún.

-¡Alinéense! Debemos de saludar a nuestros oponentes.- habló con voz firme, pero sin atreverse a mirar a sus compañeros. No podía verlos. No soportaría ver sus expresiones en ese momento.

De ese lado de la cancha el silencio era absoluto. Solo podía oír el chillar de los zapatos contra el suelo.

Saludaron a sus rivales. Quienes mostraban una orgullosa sonrisa en el rostro. Y no era para menos. Habían logrado derrotarlos. Habían demostrado que eran más fuertes que ellos. Y habían ganado el derecho de permanecer en la cancha durante más tiempo. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que sentían Kageyama y Hinata. ¿En qué momento se había enamorado tanto de ése deporte? ¿Cuándo la victoria se había vuelto tan crucial y relevante en su vida? ¿Por qué sus pies se volvían más pesados a cada paso que daba para salir de la cancha?

Hizo que el equipo completo se alinease frente a las graderías donde la bandera de su equipo estaba extendida, mostrándose gloriosa con el kanji de "Vuelen", que en ese instante se le hacía tan doloroso mirar. Hicieron una exagerada reverencia, incluyéndose, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se permitía hacerlo, pero esta vez era necesaria. Vociferaron un ruidoso "Gracias por su apoyo", a todas aquellas personas que habían ido a animarlos. Pero ninguno se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia ellos. No deseaban ver el rostro de tristeza de sus superiores. No querían ver la decepción en sus ojos. Era suficiente con la decepción que ellos mismos sentían.

Se dirigieron a los vestidores. Y ninguna palabra fue pronunciada hasta que el entrenador Ukai entró a la habitación.

-¡Fue un gran juego muchachos! ¡No tienen nada de que estar avergonzados! ¡Jugaron mejor que nunca!

En parte alentador, en parte frustrante.

Era agradable escuchar que el entrenador dijese eso. Pero al mismo tiempo significaba que a pesar de haber jugado mejor que nunca, no había sido suficiente para acabar con el oponente.

Se sentía terriblemente impotente.

Por primera vez levantó la vista del suelo, para dirigirle una mirada general a su equipo. Su equipo.

-Jugamos bien. Nakahara, tus recepciones me sorprendieron, te luciste en el último set. Izumi, bloqueaste más tiros que yo en los dos primeros sets, nada mal para estar en primer año. Kazukabe, Ishida, Yoshida, aunque no hayan participado en todos los sets, su presencia fue indispensable en el juego. Hinata, Kageyama, estuvieron más aterradoramente raros que nunca. Yamaguchi, sin tus saques flotantes no hubiésemos llegado tan lejos. Todos estuvieron increíbles el día de hoy. No se lamenten, perdimos dignamente ante nuestro mejor rival.

Tsukishima mantenía el semblante serio. Hablando con la autoridad que su cargo requería. Todos lo miraron con asombro, y finalmente soltaron las lágrimas que tanto estaban reprimiendo.

No era el momento. No aún.

-Veo que no se equivocaron al elegirte Tsukishima. Eres un increíble capitán.- no supo en qué momento Ukai se había acercado a él para hablarle a un nivel en el que sólo él pudiera escucharlo.

Tsukishima apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. Ukai estaba equivocado. No era un buen capitán. Si lo hubiese sido, habrían ganado. No habría decepcionado a todo su equipo, a sus superiores, a todos los que habían ido a verlos. Si hubiese sido más rápido, si hubiese anotado más puntos, si hubiese saltado más alto, tal vez habría bloqueado más ataques, tal vez hubiesen ganado.

Tomó su bolso deportivo y salió del vestuario en ese momento. Dejando a Ukai con las palabras en la boca, y al resto de sus compañeros de equipo con preocupación en el rostro.

Por un momento Yamaguchi estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero se abstuvo al ver una silueta familiar acercándose a paso rápido hacia su vestuario.

Sabía que en esas situaciones Tsukki sólo escucharía a una persona.

-Oi, Yamaguchi ¿Tsukki está? Lo he llamado al móvil pero no contesta.- explicó el moreno, pasándose la mano por el cabello en clara muestra de nerviosismo.

-No lo sé. Creo que se fue por allí.- habló señalando la dirección en la que creyó que Tsukishima había ido. En cierto modo estaba agradecido que Kuroo hubiese llegado. Por más que conociese a Kei de niños, sabía que no podría lidiar con esta situación, no porque no pudiese o no lo desease, sino que se sentía casi o aún más impotente que el mismo Tsukishima.

Kuroo siguió la pobre indicación dada por el muchacho de pecas. No preguntó en mayor detalle pues se dio cuenta que apenas si podía hablar. Sabía lo que se sentía. Lo había experimentado hacía dos años atrás. Entendía la impotencia, el dolor, la decepción de no alcanzar aquello por lo que con tanto ahínco habías luchado.

Encontró al rubio fuera del edificio. En la parte trasera, por donde muy poca gente solía pasar, y quienes lo hacían, no prestarían su atención a un adolescente que acababa de perder el juego de su vida.

Ese sería el perfecto lugar para desahogarse. Lo sabía porque él así lo había hecho.

Hacía dos años que él había perdido su oportunidad. En ese momento Kei no había estado a su lado para confortarlo, pues en ese mismo momento estaba recibiendo una lección similar en Sendai, solo que a él le restaban un par de años más para seguir luchando.

Ahora ya no. Sin embargo, a diferencia de aquel entonces, Kuroo estaría al lado de Tsukishima. Sabía que no habría consuelo para aquello. Pero al menos le prestaría su hombro como un apoyo, y su sabiduría para hacerle entender que esto no terminaba allí, y que en la universidad podría seguir jugando. Tal vez no sería lo mismo, pero el vóley siempre estaría ahí. Así como él siempre estaría ahí.

-Kei…- habló en voz baja, una vez se hubo acercado lo suficiente al más alto, quien estaba de espaldas a él con las gafas en una mano y el rostro cubierto con la otra.

No sabía cómo proceder. Kei podía llegar a ser muy sensible bajo cierto tipo de circunstancia. Y definitivamente ésa era una de aquellas ocasiones.

Tsukishima no se inmutó ante el sonido de su nombre salido de la boca de Kuroo. No tenía el valor de encararlo en esos momentos. Si bien su equipo fue quien los había derrotado, de algún modo sentía que le había fallado a él también.

-Estuviste espectacular el día de hoy.- mencionó el mayor, intentando colocar una mano sobre el hombro del más joven, para que este voltease a verlo.

Empero Tsukki lo apartó, volviéndose a él con el seño fruncido.

-¡No me jodas Kuroo! ¡No lo hice bien! ¡Perdimos! ¡No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar al equipo a la siguiente ronda! ¡Cometí muchos errores durante el juego! ¡Podríamos haber ganado si verdaderamente lo hubiese hecho bien!- la voz de Kei se oía grave y con enojo. El ceño fruncido, el rostro colorado por la agitación y los ojos del mismo modo por las lágrimas que en ningún momento dejaron de caer.

-¡No fuiste el único que pudo hacerlo mejor Kei! ¡El enano pudo haber anotado más puntos! ¡Yamaguchi pudo haber hecho mejores saques! ¡Su libero pudo haber recibido mejor! ¡Ese niño de primero pudo haber bloqueado más tiros! ¡Todos podrían haberlo hecho mejor! ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Jugaron bien. Jugaron limpio. Tú no fuiste el único que cometió errores en el juego. Es un equipo. No quieras sostener toda la culpa sobre tus hombros. No eres el único allí que se siente así.- sermoneó, señalando hacia el edificio, donde el resto de su equipo seguía preparándose para volver a casa.

Kei lo miró fijamente, sin saber bien qué contestar. Pero no fue necesario hacerlo. Kuroo se acercó una vez más a él, tomándolo en un abrazo que no rechazó.

-Sé cómo se siente. Es horrible. Piensas que eres una decepción y un fracaso de capitán. Piensas que si otro hubiese tomado el lugar lo habrían logrado. Crees que todos tus compañeros se enfadarán contigo porque no fuiste capaz de guiarlos a la victoria. Te odias porque crees que podrías haberlo hecho mejor, que si tan sólo te hubieses esforzado un poco más lo habrías conseguido. Pero no es así. Hiciste lo que pudiste. Y lo hiciste de maravilla. Esta vez no lo lograron. Pero el club de voleibol de Karasuno no termina aquí. Vendrán más generaciones. Habrán más Batallas del Basurero. Y quizás en la próxima su equipo gane.- la voz del moreno sonaba tranquilizadora junto al oído de Kei. Las manos de Tetsurou trazaban un camino imaginario contra la espalda del más alto, en un intento de reconfortarlo y parar las lágrimas.

-Al menos tienes el consuelo de que tu equipo lo logró. Llegaron hasta aquí, y eso es mucho. Y creo que por fin el entrenador Nekomata se jubilará con esto.- bromeó a lo último, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Estoy inmensamente orgulloso de ti, Tsukishima Kei.- habló con voz suave, mirando a los ojos al muchacho que tenía frente a él. Se veía tan frágil que en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo podría protegerlo para no volver a verlo derramar una sola lágrima más.

-Gracias.

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que el chico de primer año que decía que el voleibol era solo un juego, terminaría siendo el capitán del equipo más fuerte de la prefectura de Miyagi? Irónico ¿No es así?

La sonrisa tan característica de Kuroo en cierto modo lo reconfortó. Sus palabras también lo habían hecho, pero ver que lo trataba como siempre le hacía sentir cierta paz interna. Le devolvió una leve sonrisa. Mientras se volvía a poner las gafas, que ahora que había parado de llorar le eran de mayor utilidad.

\- ¿Renunciarás al club?- preguntó el mayor una vez entraron de nueva cuenta al edificio, para volver con el resto del equipo.

Kuroo se ofreció a cargar el bolso de Tsukishima, pero aunque este se negó, el moreno terminó haciendo como le placía, como en casi todas las ocasiones.

-No queda de otra. Los finales están a la vuelta de la esquina. Y si quiero conseguir una beca en tu universidad, me hará falta estudiar más duro.

-¿Te unirás a mi equipo el siguiente semestre?- cuestionó el moreno con tono inquisidor.

-Me uniré al club de vóley si a eso te refieres.

-Genial.- sonrió de medio lado, pasando un brazo por el hombro del rubio, a pesar de que se le hacía un poco incómodo por la diferencia de estaturas, siguiendo el paso de vuelta a los vestidores.

-Tengo un par de nuevas técnicas que debería enseñarte.

-¿Ah sí, Kuroo-san?

-Pero… lo haré una vez nos veamos en los entrenamientos.

-Hecho.

Kuroo volvió a besar en la mejilla al rubio, que esta vez lo apartó de un manotazo, alegando que no quería que los miembros del club los viesen así. Tetsurou aceptó reluctante, pero finalmente sólo sonrió. Estaba feliz de haber sido capaz de alegrar a Kei a pesar de las circunstancias. Y deseaba que en el futuro, cada vez que el menor atravesase alguna situación difícil, sea él quien pueda volver a hacerlo sonreír.


	9. Día 9

Noveno día de la serie de prompts!  
Es una versión del día 5 pero desde el punto de vista de Kuroo 3  
Disculpen cualquier error que pudieran encontrar  
Disfruten :D

* * *

 **Kurotsuki Week Día 9 College**

Las tres primeras semanas allí habían sido tan, o incluso un poco más caóticas en comparación a cómo se las había imaginado en un principio. Habituarse a los horarios, las clases, los profesores y los compañeros. Todo era nuevo y se sentía increíblemente bien el cambiar de aires. Le sentaba de maravilla en realidad.

No llevaba ni siquiera un mes en el lugar pero ya tenía un lugar fijo en la cafetería y en la librería, y aún más importante que eso, un grupo de compañeros con los cuales juntarse y hablar entre clases. Su estadía en la Universidad de Teikyo se veía prometedora.

Sin embargo no todo era color de rosas, aunque eso quisiese pensar. Había algo, o más bien alguien, que de cuando en cuando invadía sus pensamientos, y que hacía imposible que conservara la tranquilidad. Usualmente eso ocurría cuando volvía al pequeño departamento que su padre había rentado para él, al saber que la universidad a la que había logrado ingresar, no quedaba para nada cerca de su hogar. En cierta forma estaba agradecido de haber logrado salir de allí, pues sentía que necesitaba más independencia ahora que había llegado a esa etapa de su vida. Pero en otras ocasiones, simplemente se sentía solo. Y ese sentimiento cada vez se le hacía más y más insoportable.

En el último mes sólo había conseguido ver a su novio una vez. Ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de pasar demasiado tiempo juntos, y por alguna razón que ni él era capaz de comprender, Kei se había mostrado más frío que de costumbre. No entendía el por qué de su actitud pero en ese momento había decidido pasarlo por alto. Deseaba que no lo hubiese hecho.

Si bien en los últimos meses no había podido prestar la atención debida a su relación, no era porque no hubiese querido, sino porque en verdad se encontraba demasiado ocupado. La transición de un estudiante de secundaria a uno universitario era demasiada. Los exámenes, papeleos, entrevistas para las solicitudes de ayuda financiera, todo había sido sobremanera estresante para Tetsurou, y a pesar de que a veces solo quería dejar todo y tomar el primer tren con destino a Miyagi, no era algo de lo que se pudiera permitir el lujo de hacer.

Temía que Kei estuviese enfadado por eso. Por más de que aquel motivo se le hiciese estúpido e infantil, no entendía qué otra cosa podría estar molestándolo. Y aunque en un principio creyó que ese pequeño distanciamiento por asuntos académicos no significaría un obstáculo para su relación con el rubio, ya que lo creía lo suficientemente maduro como para entenderlo, quizás se había equivocado. Después de todo sólo tenía dieciséis años, estaba en segundo, y aunque él solo tenía un par de años más podía notar esa diferencia. Kei no tenía idea de todo lo que él estaba pasando. Y por más de que en varias ocasiones se planteó hablar de aquello con el menor, siempre terminaba por aplazarlo hasta que les era imposible siquiera sacar el tema a la conversación.

Kuroo soltó un sonoro y cansado suspiro. Tomó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y tecleó un rápido mensaje a su novio, preguntándole qué tal había ido su día, y cómo iban las prácticas de vóleibol. Recibió un seco "bien" como respuesta, y no supo qué más hacer.

Dejó su teléfono celular abandonado sobre un mueble junto a su cama, y se acercó hasta la montaña de papeles y cuadernos sobre su escritorio, encendió su portátil y se preparó mentalmente para realizar los trabajos que tenía pendientes.

Era bastante. Pero no tanto como se hubiese imaginado que sería. A decir verdad sentía que sus estudios eran incluso un poco menos pesados que sus últimos tres meses en la secundaria. No bromeaba. Su tercer año en Nekoma había sido un completo caos. Balancear sus estudios con el voleibol no había sido sencillo, y las cosas se volvieron más complicadas una vez que comenzó su relación con Tsukishima.

Pero de algún modo se había hecho de tiempo. No había sido fácil, y no se veían tantas veces como hubiesen querido. Sin embargo, de igual modo lo consiguieron.

Era por eso que se le hacía extraño que las cosas hubiesen empeorado de aquel modo tan drástico. Ahora Kuroo sólo tenía que ir a clases por las mañanas, estudiar en la medida necesaria, y luego tenía las tardes libres. No se había unido al equipo de vóleibol por el momento. Pero de igual modo las cosas con Tsukishima iban de mal en peor.

Habían superado la parte más complicada. Los exámenes finales de los de tercero, el ingreso a la universidad, las primeras semanas hasta que lograse armar una rutina apropiada. Pero Kei estaba sólo cada vez más distante.

Rozaban las ocho cuando terminó de repasar las lecciones del día y darle un vistazo a las del siguiente. Se levantó con pesar de su lugar de estudios, entiéndase por el pequeño escritorio frente a su cama, y se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa de noche junto a su catre, donde hacía un par de horas dejó su teléfono.

Encendió la pantalla para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de no haber obtenido ningún mensaje. No estaba seguro de qué hacer. No quería molestar a Kei más de lo que estaba, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si no hacía algo pronto lo perdería. Conocía suficientemente bien al rubio para saber que no era del tipo de personas que se pondría a adularlo por atención, ese papel siempre lo había tenido él, y aunque en cierto sentido lo veía injusto, no podía culpar a nadie, la personalidad de Kei no era así y punto.

Desbloqueó el teléfono y fue directamente a los registros de llamadas. Tuvo que buscar el contacto durante unos segundos antes de encontrarlo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que hacía casi tres semanas que no lo llamaba. Desde que habían comenzado las clases.

Sonaron cinco tonos, y Tetsurou estuvo a punto de cortar la llamada cuando atendieron.

-¿Hola?- la voz del rubio sonaba tranquila, y por la música que se oía de fondo al otro lado la línea, dedujo que Kei estaba haciendo sus deberes con los auriculares a un volumen superior a lo recomendado.

-Cariño, ¿Cómo has estado?- intentó sonar casual, pero la preocupación en su voz era evidente. Nunca le había costado disimular las cosas, pero cuando se trataba de un asunto referente a Tsukishima, era como un libro abierto.

-Bien.

Otra vez la misma respuesta. Frunció el ceño, quería enfadarse y decirle que no tenía motivos para comportarse de ese modo, que estaba actuando como un niño. Pero qué podía pedir, Kei seguía siendo un niño, y él también seguía sintiéndose como uno. ¿Qué podrían saber dos niños de una relación seria a distancia?

Respiró profundo, e intentando mantener el buen humor siguió hablando.

-¿Tienes libre este fin de semana? Aún no has conocido el departamento. Podrías quedarte a dormir. Vienes el sábado luego de clases y te quedas hasta el domingo de tarde. Será divertido, sólo tú y yo.- ofreció entusiasta. Seguro debería sobre esforzarse en estos días y terminar por adelantado los trabajos que le darían para el fin de semana, pero no le importaba con tal de ver a su novio de nuevo.

La línea se quedó en absoluto silencio durante lo que Kuroo sintió que fue una eternidad, a penas si podía escuchar la respiración del menor al otro lado.

-¿L-lo dices en serio?- la voz de Kei sonaba extraña, como si verdaderamente le costase pronunciar aquellas palabras. Kuroo tuvo la sensación de que sin haberse dado cuenta, había dejado al rubio realmente solo. Se sentía culpable, pero no había podido evitarlo. Esos últimos meses habían sido algo completamente fuera de su alcance. Y Kei no había cedido ni un poco en ese tiempo. Temía cómo las cosas podrían desarrollarse en el futuro. Pero por ahora no se preocuparía, intentaría seguir con las cosas tal y como eran antes.

-Así es. Te pasaré a buscar de la estación, tú sólo toma el tren más rápido hasta Shinjuku y de allí tomaremos un bus, u otro tren. Cómo quieras.

-Me parece bien.- fue la única respuesta, pero por el tono en que lo dijo, supo que Kei estaba igual de emocionado que él.

-Genial.

-Tetsurou… te amo.- el mayor dio un respingo ante la repentina confesión. Kei no usaba su primer nombre de seguido, y mucho menos decía que lo amaba.

-Yo también cariño.- respondió con voz suave y el corazón acelerado. Estaba más que ansioso por que el sábado llegase.

Se despidieron, más Kuroo se quedó mirando la pantalla del móvil por un par de minutos más. La incertidumbre lo invadió al no saber qué es lo que ocurriría de su relación en un futuro.

No se imaginaba una vida sin Kei. Pero tampoco sabía qué rumbo su relación tomaría en los próximos años, y temía profundamente que aquel sentimiento que los unía, terminase por desvanecerse.

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza, en un ademán poco ingenioso de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Por el momento quería disfrutar de lo que tenía, obviando el " _mientras durase"_.


	10. Día 10

Décimo y último día de la serie de prompts! no tuve tiempo de escribir por el día 11 D: /3  
Disculpen cualquier error que pudieran encontrar  
Disfruten :D

* * *

 **Kurotsuki Week Día 10 Proposal**

Cuando encontró las entradas del concierto al que tanto le había insistido a Kuroo para ir, supo que iba a ser un grandioso día.

Aunque sus ánimos se vieron visiblemente aplacados una vez llegó a la oficina. Las cosas no marcharon según lo tenía planeado cuando era más joven, y terminó estudiando en una universidad de bajo renombre una carrera en la que no sería del todo feliz, pero al menos dejaría de ser una carga monetaria para sus padres.

No es que le desagradecen por completo las ciencias económicas, pero hubiese preferido biología, o historia, alguna carrera que le hubiese dado la oportunidad de, en un futuro, hacer una especialización en paleontología. Pero sus infantiles sueños se habían visto vilmente frustrados por su amigo la realidad. Si bien había sido uno de los mejores alumnos cuando iba a la secundaria, ciertas situaciones lo hicieron tropezar.

Pero allí estaba, sobreviviendo. Y una de las razones por las que lo había hecho y lo seguía haciendo tan bien, era por ese nido de pájaros andante que se hacía llamar su novio. Kuroo Tetsurou.

Lo había conocido en la universidad. Era dos años mayor que él pero solo estaba en un año superior, en su primer intento no había logrado alcanzar una nota suficiente, razón por la que había perdido el año. Lo sorprendente era que el chico no era tonto, todo lo contrario, estaba entre uno de los mejores de la carrera de sociología. Sin embargo no la había tenido del todo fácil tampoco.

Suponía que la realidad no era dura sólo con él.

Sin embargo, así como se dice popularmente, donde una puerta se cierra, una ventana se abre. Por más que no hubiese alcanzado su sueño de estudiar lo que verdaderamente le apasionaba, si no hubiese sido por ello nunca habría llegado a conocer a Kuroo, y viceversa.

Llámenle como quieran llamarle, pero era un hecho que el universo se había alineado con un solo propósito. Que Tsukishima Kei y Kuroo Tetsurou abucheen sin piedad al apestoso equipo de voleibol de su universidad.

Durante los primeros meses de su primer año Kei había ido a uno de los partidos por el simple hecho de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y en el fondo, ver si valía la pena unírseles. Desechó la idea en cuanto llegó y vio que estaban siendo humillantemente apaleados por el equipo contrario. Sabía que por más bueno que fuese y que su equipo de secundaria casi hubiese llegado a las nacionales en tres ocasiones seguidas, ni un milagro salvaría a esos chicos.

Fue entonces cuando aquel muchacho despeinado pero increíblemente atractivo le preguntó si podía tomar asiento a su lado en las graderías. Le dijo que sí, intentando sonar tan desinteresado como se veía. En cambio, cuando uno de los bloqueadores dejó ir un tiro que hasta un niño de escuela básica podría haber evitado, ambos no se hicieron esperar para recalcárselo.

Ese fue el inicio de todo, y a Tsukishima hasta ahora le causaba gracia.

Luego de aquel partido Kuroo le había ofrecido ir a comer a algún sitio. Fueron a un café, y en el momento que el moreno pidió una porción de pastel de fresas para acompañar con su doble moka, Tsukishima supo que ésa salida no sería la última.

En los siguientes meses llegaron a conocerse más, y al cabo del quinto ya comenzaron una relación formal.

Kei nunca había estado tan agradecido con una persona en su vida. Tetsurou simplemente se las arreglaba para que de alguna forma cada día valiese la pena estar con vida. Desde las cosas más simples como los besos de despedida antes de salir al trabajo, hasta las cosas significativas para él, como lo era el concierto de esa noche. Después de todo era su grupo favorito.

Otra de las cosas buenas en aquella relación era que de algún modo u otro todas las personas a las que consideraba importantes en su vida, lo habían aceptado sin mayor problema, incluso su hermano mayor había terminado por llevarse de maravilla con el moreno, sus padres lo adoraban y la familia de Tetsurou hacía lo mismo con él.

Todas aquellas cosas eran las que hacían que plantearse un futuro junto a Tetsurou no se viese del todo malo. En el pasado nunca hubiese llagado a creer que alguien lograría hacerlo sentirse amado, y amar a esa persona con la misma intensidad. Pero luego de más de cuatro años de relación y casi cinco de conocerse, ese pensamiento había quedado enterrado en un rincón lejano de su memoria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era apenas miércoles y un concierto a mitad de semana significaba llevar arrastrando cansancio hasta sábado por la tarde. Su cuerpo decía que no, pero su mente decía lo contrario. Así que una vez llegó al departamento que compartía con Tetsurou desde hace poco más de un año, fue directo al darse un relajante baño y prepararse para la salida, en tanto esperaba a que su novio llegase.

-Llegas tarde.- expresó con cierta molestia el de lentes mientras veía al moreno colgar su saco en perchero junto a la entrada.

-Mucho trabajo, lo siento.- se excusó el mayor con una sonrisa poco animada en tanto se quitaba los zapatos.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir? Podemos quedarnos si quieres.- propuso el menor, por más que en el fondo no lo desease.

Tetsurou soltó un suspiro en señal de cansancio y Kei lo miró con desilusión.

-¿Por qué no llamas a Yamaguchi? Tal vez pueda acompañarte. Además su departamento no está lejos de aquí ¿no?

Yamaguchi, su amigo de la infancia había sido hasta el momento uno de los mayores soportes en toda su vida, y aunque Kuroo había estado celoso de su relación en un principio, al fin y al cabo terminó aceptando que la amistad entre el castaño y él era algo que Kei nunca dejaría de lado.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño, él quería ir con Kuroo al concierto, después de todo había sido él quien le había comprado las entradas. Pero el moreno era terco, y sabía que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que llamase a Yamaguchi y lo invitara a ir.

Sabía que Tetsurou solía tener días difíciles en el trabajo, era por eso que no le había insistido en que lo acompañase. Aunque en por dentro quisiera que lo hiciera, no podía ser tan egoísta.

Llamó a su mejor amigo para saber si tenía tiempo libre y si querría ir con él. Dudaba que Yamaguchi dijese que no, siempre había sido demasiado amable con él como para negarse a cualquier cosa que le pidiese.

Al cabo de una hora estaba de camino al concierto con Yamaguchi a su lado. Le había parecido extraño que el castaño hubiese estado tan emocionado de ir siendo que dudaba que conociera a la banda que tocaría, pero decidió no prestarle demasiada atención al asunto. Estaba en camino a una presentación pero le frustraba el hecho de que sus pensamientos siguieran pendientes de cómo estaría su novio, recriminándole que no había sido buena idea dejarlo solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando volvió ya pasaban de las una. Estaba seguro que Tetsurou estaría dormido para esas horas. Ya se imaginaba a su novio tirándose sobre la cama sin siquiera desvestirse su atuendo del trabajo.

Sin embargo se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta aún sin el cerrojo echado, y una agradable melodía proveniente de su habitación. ¿Qué hacía ese idiota aún despierto? ¿No se suponía que estaba demasiado cansado como para acompañarlo?

Entró al cuarto, preparado para echarle una buena bronca antes de mandarlo a dormir al sofá. Sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande cuando no vio por ningún lado a su amante, y se encontró con su cama cubierta de fotografías que no recordó que hubiese alguna vez mandado a imprimir.

Encendió la luz principal de la habitación, ya que anteriormente solo estaba encendida la del velador sobre su mesa de noche. Se acercó para poder observar mejor la ridícula cantidad de fotografías que estaban cuidadosamente repartidas de modo a que no se lograse ver un milímetro de la tela del cubrecama.

Eran fotos de Tetsurou y él. No recordaba haberse tomado tantas fotografías, pero veía que ambos estaban en todas ellas.

Cientos de recuerdos comenzaban a invadirlo a medida que veía aquellas imágenes. Desde el día que lo había conocido en ese partido de voleibol, la vez que el moreno le había propuesto ser algo más, el día que se mudaron juntos, incluso la vez en la que Bokuto, un viejo amigo de Tetsurou, en un juego amistoso le había roto la nariz con un remate que le había sido imposible bloquear. Todo aquello y muchas memorias más estaban allí compiladas, y en el medio de ellas una caja de lo que parecía ser un libro, o quizás en álbum en esas circunstancias.

Tomó la caja y la abrió. Fotolibro, casi había acertado.

Era de ellos. Y por más de que le resultaba increíblemente vergonzoso ver una selfie de Kuroo y él en la portada, por otro lado lo consideraba terriblemente tierno.

Comenzó a hojear el álbum. Estaba lleno de todas aquellas fotos que tenía impresas sobre su cama, algunas con descripciones estúpidamente cursis. No había duda que Tetsurou era quien las escribió.

Por la quinta página, entre foto y foto pequeñas frases comenzaron a aparecer.

" _Cada palabra  
te bañé en palabras de amor pero  
aun hay una palabra que no he dicho"_

Kei contuvo la respiración. Conocía la letra de aquella canción. Y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos.

Siguió hojeando, cada vez más rápido, pasando ágilmente la vista por todas las frases repartidas por el álbum que parecían no acabar. _"Palabras que se juntaron…" "Palabras de amor…" "Oh, siempre "te amo"…"._ Kei se sabía todos los versos, pero aún no llegaba a la frase que en verdad deseaba encontrar.

En la última página había solo una foto. Una de Tetsurou y él en su último cumpleaños. Habían ido de visita a un Museo de Historia Natural en Tokio, cerca de donde Kuroo vivía cuando era joven. Recientemente habían ampliado su colección de fósiles y Kei moría por ir a verla. Se habían tomado una fotografía, por insistencia de Tetsurou, en la entrada al Museo, y a pesar que el rubio se negase en un principio, se habían tomado de las manos mientras que un extraño los fotografiaba.

Bajo esa foto había otra frase de la canción. La que Kei ansiaba leer.

" _Hay algo que quiero decirte hoy  
palabras que solo diré una vez en la vida  
No las diré dos veces. Las he preparado solo para ti  
Que estés junto a mi…"_

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- Kei dio un respingo en sorpresa al escuchar la gruesa voz de Tetsurou detrás de él. Aún con el álbum en las manos y aturdido por la situación volteó para encarar a su novio.

Las lágrimas que se habían acumulado desde que había realizado en qué iba a terminar todo aquello por fin escaparon de sus ojos.

Tetsurou estaba parado frente a él, con una ferviente sonrisa, extendiéndole una diminuta caja que en su interior guardaba un fino anillo dorado.

Kei se quedó mirándolo sin responder. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y se sentía sumamente agitado, hacía rato sus manos habían comenzado a sudar frio, y le costaba horrores el simple trabajo de respirar y mantenerse en pie.

Se sentía tonto. Hacía no más de una hora estaba coreando esa misma canción en el concierto. Hacía no más de una hora estaba muriendo porque fuese Kuroo quien estuviese a su lado cantando esa canción con él (a él), en lugar de su mejor amigo. Hacía no más de una hora, mientras escuchaba los acordes finales de _"A Lovely Tone"_ se había dicho así mismo que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a Kuroo Tetsurou y esas palabras que nunca había dicho a nadie se las diría a él.

Tetsurou se le había adelantado.

Kei asintió. El poco manejo que tenía sobre su cuerpo en ese momento solo le permitía realizar ese movimiento. Pero para el moreno eso fue más que suficiente.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos, arrojó sobre la cama el álbum que aún sostenía el rubio, para poder tomar su mano izquierda y colocarle en el dedo anular la elegante argolla.

-Sé que no te van los diamantes y esas cosas, así que supuse que esta te gustaría.

Era sencilla y hermosa. Y Tsukishima no podía entender como tener puesto ese pequeño pedazo de metal en el dedo lo hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Gracias.-pronunció en voz baja. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y se acomodó las gafas para volver a centrar su total atención en un Tetsurou que sonreía como nunca antes lo había visto.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme. Soy yo quien está profundamente agradecido por tenerte en mi vida. Nunca creí que sería tan feliz hasta que te conocí.- confesó el moreno, tomando la mano en la que había puesto el anillo, besándolo un par de veces sin ser capaz de apartar la vista de Kei.

-Sabes que legalmente aún no podemos casarnos ¿verdad?- cuestionó el menor rompiendo completamente la atmósfera que el más bajo había intentado crear. Kuroo solo echó a reír ante el comentario tan pesimista de su novio, y asintió en reconocimiento.

-No, aún. Quién sabe si algún día podremos. Mientras tanto serás mi hermoso prometido. Y si nunca lo aprueban legalmente, está bien. ¿Quién dice que no podemos hacerlo ilegal? Al estilo occidental, bien informal, como en _"The Vow"._ \- Kei rió ante la ocurrencia de su novio, pero pensándolo mejor no estaría mal. Mucho menos si lo hicieran en un museo, como en la película, pero en lugar de uno de arte, fuese en el de Historia Natural donde se habían quitado aquella última fotografía. Se veía leyendo sus votos en voz alta, y oyendo los de Kuroo. Sólo con pensar eso sentía que podría morir de felicidad.

-Te amo Kei… Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- susurró el moreno, esta vez tomando al más alto entre sus brazos, ocultando el rostro entre su cuello y hombro. Kei supo que el moreno estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para no llorar, siempre hacía eso cuando se ponía emocional. El rubio devolvió el abrazo, conteniéndose para no hacer lo mismo.

Cuando se había despertado esa mañana supo que aquel sería un _gran_ día, sólo que nunca llegó a pensar que sería _así_ de grandioso.


End file.
